Breeds of War: Revelation
by Guardian117
Summary: A mysterious dragon bred for war, wakes up after the downfall of Malefore, with only one thing in mind, to fufill his oath.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awakening **

It was a cold, windy, night. Miles away from Warfang was a lone mountain, bigger than Mt. Malefore. This mountain was filled with tunnels, which met each other in the middle of the mountain, inside the center was a giant transparent crystal, around the crystal were ancient markings, but the most mysterious thing of all was the dragon that was trapped inside the crystal. Suddenly the ancient markings lit up a golden color, and the crystal lit up brightly with energy. The whole cavern lit up a mix of white and gold, the crystal had to much energy and could contain it all, the only thing it could do was let it out, a beam of white shot from the crystal through the ceiling creating a large tunnel that went up and out of the mountain. When the light subsided, it revealed broken shards of the crystal everywhere, cracked walls, and in the middle of the whole destruction was the dragon, black scales, black wings, two ivory horns, and its tail was simple no weapon of any sort, just a simple tail.

The dragon stirred, followed by a grown, a few seconds passed and the dragon slowly started to come back from his long sleep, when he opened his eyelids revealing a pair of golden eyes, it slowly got up, stumbling a couple of times, trying to regain his body control, it been a long time since he stood up, but managed. Looking around he notice all the destruction, "I am not cleaning this up." A male voice spoke, the looked up at the tunnel that went out of the mountain, but before he could go anywhere, a pain surged through his head.

"Aah, what's going on!" the dragon yelled in pain.

"_The pain is only temporarily" _a voice spoke inside the dragons head. "Who are you!" the dragon in pain. "_Remember your oath dragon, remember your training, the purple dragon has become corrupted, he has taken advantage of his power and created war, you took and oath and was given the power to rival the purple dragon's, you must destroy the purple dragon before its to late, now go!" _the voice disappeared as also the pain. The dragon shook his head as his memories of his past came back slowly to him remembering what he had been chosen to do. He spread his wings, stretching them, once satisfied he would cramp up during flight he launched himself up the tunnel that was created the beam of light, spiraling up the tunnel he finally he emerged out on top of the mountain and landed.

"Time to find that purple dragon" the dragon sighed, "Why did you have to be corrupted, a powerful dragon wasted." The dragon closed his eyes, he could sense every life form's energy around him, he extended the radius of his power and found many life forms and one particular one, its power was higher than the rest. "Bingo, found you, lets get this done." The dragon smiled, he didn't like the idea of going to kill a dragon but after training all his life, he gotten the thrill of fighting, he loved fighting, and now was his chance to put his extensive training to the test. The launched up into the air and head straight towards the target.

**Short I know but it get longer as I progress.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review RFA**

**Chapter 2: Heading out**

It was early in the morning, the first few rays of sunlight hit Warfang walls. In the middle of the city was the sacred Temple, were the Guardians resided. Inside the halls was a young purple dragon walking towards the Guardians chambers, where the elders were waiting for him. Spyro was a bit annoyed of having to wake up so early to talk to the Guardians, today was supposed to be his relaxing day no more training, no more duties, but it seemed that the Guardians had other plans for him. Spyro missed the days when he and Cynder arrived at Warfang; they were praised for their great deeds and were allowed to relax. Spyro sighed, that was three weeks ago and now it seemed that his duty as a purple dragon was coming back.

Spyro opened the double doors that led into the Guardians chambers, revealing three dragons sitting in their respected pedestals. A green dragon looked up him.

"Ah glad to see you make on time Spyro." Terrador greeted the purple dragon.

"Yes I thought you would end up sleeping in." added Volteer.

Spyro looked at Cyril awaiting a comment from him but he just nodded at him. Spyro sat on his haunches looking up at the Guardians. "So what do you need me for?" Spyro asked simply.

Terrador smiled, noticing the annoyed tone Spyro just showed, he too would have been mad if he was supposed to wake up early. "Well young dragon, as you notice Ignitus is not with us," Terrador paused for a second as the whole room became silent, he sighed and continued, "And there is no fire Guardian, we need to recruit someone to take up that role, luckily now with the war over, more dragons started to show up, and a clan of fire dragon have already sent a messenger here saying that they would soon be moving into Warfang."

Spyro looked at Terrador with a confused face, "That's great, but what does that have to do with the Fire Guardian and me?"

"It means that now we have a candidate requesting to become the next Fire Guardian, and you have to go and escort the dragon back here." Cyril stated.

Spyro nodded, "And when to I depart?" asked Spyro

"When you ready, but we would like you leave before the end of the week." Volteer added.

"Alright then, I guess I'll leave today, I want to get this over with." Spyro said standing up.

"Excellent choice young dragon" Terrador said as he walked up to Spyro and handed him a paper. Spyro looked at the paper, it appeared to be a map and it highlighted a village that was over on the other side of a mountain in Avalar.

"Ah Terrador, how do we know that they are located here? For all we know they could have moved since the war has ended." Spyro asked confused a bit.

Terrador smiled at Spyro happy to know that the young dragon knew how to use that head of his, "Well that map you are holding there was brought in by one of the clan's members, a messenger, mainly to establish a trading route from their village to Warfang." Terrador answered. "Also we commented that we were in need of a Fire Guardian, and them, a clan of Fire Dragons, agreed to help us in that cause by providing us with a candidate." Terrador finished.

Spyro nodded, "Then I shall be on my way then." Spyro waved goodbye to the Guardians and left. Spyro was about to leave the Temple when an idea came up, 'Maybe Cynder would like to come, I haven't been able to spend time with her so now is a good chance.' Spyro thought as he headed back towards Cynder's room. In fact Spyro hadn't seen Cynder for five days since he was always training with the Guardians.

Cynder was in her room reading her book, she hadn't left her room for a couple of days, except to go eat or take fresh air and fly. She was in thought as to why Spyro has not come to visit her, she did confess her felling for him but surely he didn't hear. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock from her door.

"Come in" Cynder beckoned, wondering who might want to see her.

Spyro came in and noticed Cynder on her bed reading a book, he looked around to see her room was very clean; he looked back at the dragoness who looked up.

"Spyro it's you!" Cynder set her book down and leaped of her bed and tackled Spyro giving him a big hug. "Spyro were you been, I am here stuck in my room all bored and finally you show up"

Spyro relished the contact between them, "Sorry Cynder, I know I've been gone for a while training with the Guardians, and now they want me to do this errand, and I was wondering, well since um we haven't spend much time… together, would you like to come with me?" Spyro asked nervously.

Cynder smiled and gave him a tighter hug, she loved being with him, especially this close, she would take any opportunity she was given to get as close as possible. "Of course I would, I would love to come with you, when do we leave?" Cynder asked breaking the hug.

Spyro looked out the door and walked out "Now." Cynder nodded and walked out closing the door behind her.

The mysterious black dragon was hidden in the trees just outside of Warfang's walls, studying the city and its inhabitants, "Hmm, it seems real peaceful in there, no one seemed to attack the Purple Dragon but why, I was summoned to kill him if ever the purple dragon was corrupted, so why is the dragon not being attacked or show any sign of evil?" the black dragon pondered all this, he had been in out there for one hour observing the city. Suddenly he saw two dragons fly out of the city one being purple.

The dragon smiled, "Time to get this done."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fire Guardian Candidate**

Spyro and Cynder were flying right into Avalar when they spotted the cheetah village.

"Hey Spyro we should go pay a visit to our friend Hunter, what do you think?" Cynder asked.

Spyro nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah it's been a long time since we talked to him, and let's just hope Prowlus won't be too mad when we drop in"

Spyro and Cynder landed in front the village and proceeded to walk towards the village's entrance. They were stopped by the guards, spears pointed at them.

"Woah keep those spears off of them boys they were the one's responsible of the dark Master's death." A voice came behind the Guards.

A cheetah came up, it was Prowlus.

"Spyro, Cynder, it's good to see you, how you two been?" Prowlus invited them with open arms.

Spyro and Cynder smiled happy to know the Prowlus was no longer against the dragons.

"We've been good, we are on an errand and we decided to drop by and pay a visit, by the way where's Hunter?" Spyro asked looking around the village, looking for any sign of their feline friend.

He's at his hut, come in, I'll take you to him." Prowlus said as he gestured for the dragons to follow him.

The three went in and headed straight for a hut that was all the way in the back of the village. As they entered the hut, Spyro and Cynder saw Hunter seated sharpening his arrows.

"You going hunting again?" asked Prowlus who stood behind the dragons.

Hunter looked up to see Spyro and Cynder smiling. "Spyro, Cynder, I am glad to see you two!" Hunter said as he dropped his arrows and sprang up over to them happy to see his scaly friends. He gave Spyro a pat on the shoulder and Cynder a hug.

"And yes Prowlus I am going Hunting" Hunter answered Prowlus question.

Prowlus nodded, "Alright then, I be off now, and you two are welcome to visit any time." He waved goodbye and exited the hut.

Hunter sat back down and started to sharpen his arrows, "So what brings you two here?"

Spyro and Cynder sat down on their haunches, getting comfortable.

"Well Spyro has an errand around here and he told me that it would get too lonely without me so I decided to come." Cynder replied

"I did not say that," Spyro argued.

"Oh yeah then why did you ask me to come hmm?" Cynder asked

"I uh want to um spend, I wanted to spend time with you." Spyro stuttered

"Aww that's so sweet of you." Cynder replied as she nuzzled him on the neck which caused Spyro to blush immensely at the contact and the fact that this was all happening in front of Hunter who grinning.

"So what type of errand did the Guardians give you." Asked Hunter as Cynder laid her head down happy she got another chance to have close contact with Spyro.

"The Guardians tasked me on retrieving and escorting back a Fire Guardian candidate" Spyro replied.

Hunter nodded, "Hmm a Fire Guardian, well they do need one, and it should complete their order, so where is this new candidate?"

"Just over this mountain that towers over your village." Replied Spyro.

Cynder stood up and walked towards the exit of the hut. "I think we should leave right now if we want to get back to Warfang by tomorrow noon." Cynder suggested.

Spyro stood up as well, "Well then Hunter, this errand is not going to do itself, nice meeting you again, please come by Warfang I am sure the Guardians we be happy as well to see you. After all you've done so much for us."

Hunter smiled, "That I shall do, as for right now, I have to go and hunt for our village's food." Hunter got up and grabbed his bow and arrows and followed the two dragons out the hut.

Once outside the village gates Spyro and Cynder said goodbye and watched the cheetah run into the tree's eager to start his hunt.

"Alright then Spyro shall we get going?" asked Cynder and got a nod from the purple dragon, the two launched into the air and proceeded to fly over the mountain that was behind the village.

It took the two friends a while to find the village, one because the village was purposely hidden to prevent any Malefore's forces finding it, and two, Spyro did not know how to read a map, he kept denying to Cynder that he could and would not give the map up. Finally after using some physical force Cynder managed to take hold of the map, and Cynder being a general of an army in her dark days, and the fact that she had to lead her army's gave her experience in navigation.

"See there's the village, if you would've given me the map when I first asked you we would already be leaving with the candidate." Cynder inquired

Spyro just rolled his eyes getting a smack on the head by Cynder, "Ow, what was that for?" yelped Spyro as he rubbed his head.

"That's for rolling your eye's, it's very rude to roll your eyes at a girl." Cynder countered back at him as they landed in front of the village.

The two were spotted by one of the clans warriors. The fire dragon came up to them trying to look as intimidating as possible, and it was working. Spyro and Cynder looked at the dragon; he was like any fire dragon, red scales, golden scales, gold wing membranes. What he did surprised both Spyro and Cynder. Once standing in front of them he bowed down.

"Welcome to the fire clan, oh mighty saviors." The warrior replied and brought his head back up to look at the two dragons.

"Thank you for the humble hospitality, we are here to escort back the fire guardian candidate back to Warfang." Replied Spyro as Cynder just stood besides him letting him do all the talking.

"Ah yes, please follow me, I'll take you to her." The dragon turned around and headed in for the village. Spyro and Cynder followed him into village, surprised a female was to become the next Fire Guardian.

As Spyro and Cynder walked in the village they could see many dragon packing things up as if they were going relocate or something. The dragon in front of them seemed to notice what they were thinking.

"I am sure you were told that our clan is moving into the great city of Warfang." The dragon spoke.

Spyro nodded, "It was mentioned that dragons were moving into Warfang, by I didn't think a whole clan was coming into Warfang."

The dragon stopped at a small hut and turned around to face the two young dragons, "Well with the war over it would be nice to move in into a more secure location that has giant walls to repel wandering ape forces."

"There are still apes around here?" Cynder asked tired of being quite.

The dragon sighed, "Sadly, yes is not easy to get rid of a species so easily unless you mobilize an extermination force, but would consider genocide, we simply ignore them and if they get to close, well lets just say we use some physical force to force them back." The dragon pointed at the hut in front of them, "There's your candidate, boy she could sleep all day if no one wakes her up, but her fire burn like no other, if the ancestors let it she will become a great Fire Guardian." The dragon commented

Spyro and Cynder nodded and waved goodbye to the dragon as he was still in guard duty for the village. Spyro knocked on the wooden hut door but no answer came.

"Ah, hello, anybody in there?" Spyro said not wanting to open the door, especially if the dragon inside was a dragoness, who knew what she was doing probably sleeping. Luckily for him he heard some movement inside and the door open to reveal a dragoness.

Spyro and Cynder looked at the dragoness, She had red scales and a blue underbelly, her body was slim and its curves in the right place, Spyro thought she looked pretty but would say no comment especially not in front of Cynder.

The dragoness stared at Spyro for a while before speaking, "So what did I do to have a handsome dragon visit me?"

Spyro blushed while Cynder was starting doubt the dragoness, knowing she might have competition to win Spyros heart.

"Ah, they thank you, well my name's Spyro and this is Cynder" Spyro motioned a paw at Cynder, "And we are here escort you back to Warfang so you can began your Physical training with the Guardians to see if you are Guardian quality." Spyro finished.

"Oh good when do we leave?" asked the red dragoness.

"When you are ready." Answered Spyro wondering if the dragoness was planning to take anything with her.

"Alright just hold on a minute just got to get one little thing." She said and went in her hut.

Spyro turned to Cynder, "Cynder wait for her here, I be outside the gates just to make sure everything is ok, I am little worried now that apes are running around."

Cynder wanted to say no but he want go against the she loved so she nodded hesitantly. Spyro smiled at her and walked away towards the exit of the village.

Cynder waited for five minutes wondering what was taking the dragoness so long, she did say was a little thing, she hoped that the dragoness would come out with a big luggage. Finally the dragoness came with a necklace with a blue ruby that matched her eyes around her neck.

"Sorry I took so long it was kind hard to my necklace in all that mess inside, hey were Spyro." The dragoness said looking around to see were the purple dragon had gone to.

"He is waiting for us at the village's entrance." Replied Cynder with an annoying tone, not to happy that this dragoness was taking a liking on the same dragon she loved.

"Oh, okay by the way my names Reyna, and its pleasure to meet you Cynder." Reyna stated walking towards the village entrance. Cynder nodded somewhat happy to know that this dragoness had manners.

"You are one lucky dragoness you know that." Reyna said

Cynder looked at her, "Why?"

Reyna chuckled, "Oh come on, you got a hand some dragon always following you around, have you asked him out yet?"

Cynder blushed, maybe this was not as bad as she thought.

Spyro was waiting outside the entrance unaware that two eyes were looking at him.

The black dragon was watching the purple dragon from the cover of the trees, "You're mine now purple boy time to finish this." The dragon sprang out and ran at the purple dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again RFA for the review.**

**Chapter 4: Strike attempt**

Reyna and Cynder were taking about Spyro and the situation Cynder was having with Spyro, trying to see if the purple dragon any feelings for the black dragoness. As they approached the village's entrance they saw Spyro standing there looking at them, when suddenly a black figure slammed into him. The dragonesses gasped as they saw a black dragon on top of Spyro.

Spyro growled at the dragon who was pinning him down, Spyro quickly used his hind legs and pushed the dragon with a strong push sending the black dragon off of him.

Spyro quickly got up and got in his fighting stance, growling at the black dragon.

"What do you think you're doing?" Spyro shouted at the black dragon in front of him.

"Fulfilling in my oath." The black dragon shouted back and with that he ran at Spyro with great speed. Spyro shot electrical bolts at the incoming dragon, hopping to stun him, but the black dragon dodged them and slammed again into Spyro, but this time Spyro was ready. The two hit the dirt floor and started to bite and slash each other rolling everywhere.

Reyna looked at Cynder with worried eyes, "Should I go and get help from the village?"

Cynder shook her head, "No time, come on we need to go help him." Cynder ran towards the two combating dragons and used her shadow element and dived into the dirt ground.

Reyna decided it was best to help too and ran at the dragon too.

Spyro and the black dragon were equally matched and could not get the upper hand. The black dragon quickly thought of an idea, once Spyro managed to get him pinned to the floor, he grabbed a paw full of dirt and threw it at Spyro eyes. This caused Spyro to yell out in agony and clutch his stingy eyes that were full of dirt. The black dragon took this oppurtinity he created and sprang at the purple dragon quickly pinning him down. This time without hesitation the black dragon brought up a claw and brought it down determined to end the purple dragon's life. The strike never met it target, the black dragon was rammed by an unseen force throwing him off of Spyro.

The black dragon regained his senses as he got up the ground, to see a black dragoness standing over his target, growling at him. He then saw a red dragoness meet up with the two taking a fighting stance.

"Don't you dare try to hurt Spyro!" Cynder shouted "Or so help me I will tare you apart myself!" Cynder growled.

The black dragon noticed the purple dragon recovering, if he did not act quickly he would have hard time fighting the purple dragon, and even harder time with the two dragoness. 'Why are those dragoness helping him, is as if he is manipulating them' he thought. Right now all the dragon knew was that the purple dragon was evil, corrupted by dark powers and he was somehow was manipulating others into doing his bidding and who knows how many others he has under his claws. The black dragon got up and ran towards the three, he had decided to just ram through the dragoness and end the purple dragon's life. He never had a chance. Cynder used her wind element to blow a powerful gust, the black dragon used his claws to hold on but was quickly losing grip.

Stop using her element, "Reyna help me finish him off!" Cynder stated to use her wind element again causing the black dragon to hold on again. Reyna breath her fire element into the powerful wind gust, when the two elements mixed it created a vortex of fire that sent the black dragon crashing threw many trees destroying them. The two dragons stopped using their elements and looked at Spyro as he got up.

Cynder helped Spyro up while Reyna kept watch, weary the black dragon might appear out of nowhere and attack again.

"Are you ok Spyro?" Cynder asked as she inspected him, trying to see if anything was out of place.

"Thank you Cynder and Reyna, and yes I am fine." Spyro said as he rubbed his eyes, "Though my eyes hurt a little" Spyro commented.

Cynder walked closer to the destroyed area, she wanted to make sure that the black dragon was done for goo. All she could see was destroyed trees, and the end of all it she saw a pile of dirt and broken branches. She turned around satisfied with the destruction, but she failed to notice a paw break through the pile. The black dragon slowly rose up and shook himself his vision a little faded. When he could see better he noticed the black and red dragoness not looking.

"Now's my chance." The black dragon sprang into a run, going faster and faster towards the group.

Spyro noticed the black dragon running towards the two dragonesses, "Cynder! Reyna look out!" Spyro shouted.

Cynder and Reyna both turned around too see the black dragon dodge around them and head straight towards Spyro, but he was ready. When the black dragon was close, Spyro side step and swung his tail knocking the black dragon off his feet sending him rolling were he hit a tree. Before the black dragon could get up someone grabbed him, and soon found himself being pressed onto the tree with a foreleg pressing to his neck, chocking him to the point were he could barely take in air. The black dragon opened his eyes, revealing the purple dragon in front of him.

"Alright you are going to tell me why you have been attacking me, or will end your life right here right now." Spyro spoke in a menacing voice.

"My…oath…" the dragon said trying to get some air into his lungs.

"Your oath, Tell me dragon what is your oath?" asked Spyro. The dragonesses had walked up to them, curious to know why all this was happening.

"Destroy the… corrupted…dragon" the black dragon said weakly he was loosing consciousness; he had to think of something, and fast.

Spyro growled, he was getting annoyed of the black dragon short answers, he wanted the information now. Spyro pressed his foreleg harder causing the black dragon to desperately reach for air. "Who is the corrupted dragon?" Spyro shouted causing the dragoness to flinch. Cynder had never seen Spyro so mad before, but then again, she too would be mad if someone tried to kill her without an explanation.

"Yu…you!" the black dragon responded shocking Spyro and both the dragoness. The black dragon took this chance and spiked up his energy. Spyro and the dragonesses saw the black dragon glow with ancient markings around his body. An unseen force sent the trio flying through the air and they tumbled on the ground.

Spyro shook himself up and looked at the black dragon glowing with ancient markings around him, "What in the Ancestors was that" Spyro managed to say.

Cynder looked at him with a worried face, "My body hurts from the impact I can't get up" Cynder tried to stand up but only ended up on the ground again. Reyna too tried to stand up but failed.

The black dragon looked at the trio, he had the purple dragon where he wanted but something did not feel right, it seemed as if the purple dragon had no signs of corruption. He looked at the purple dragon one more time deciding whether to end his life which will fulfill his oath or leave and try to find out why no one was hostile around the purple dragon.

Deciding to find out more about the purple dragon, he brought up his paw and hit the ground sending a repulsive wave upwards causing dust to spring up from the ground. Spyro, Cynder, and Reyna lost visual of the black dragon and could only make out a faint glow of the glowing markings but were not able to see what escape route the mysterious black dragon took.

The black dragon ran through the forest, his body still in pain from the powerful combination attack the two dragonesses used on him, not mention his throat hurt. As he ran through the thick forest that started to go upwards as neared the edge of the mountain that would soon overlook the cheetah village, he pondered on how he was going to get information out about the purple dragon, he could go back to the city of Warfang and ask its citizens, but what if the purple dragon showed up? That would cause some complications.

The black dragon growled at his frustration, he then noticed he had was at the top of the mountain were the trees had cleared, he could see the cheetah village on the other side and the river. What he needed to do was rest; he walked to a lonely tree and laid down and rested his head on his paws, and hoped that the purple dragon and his friends would not see him.

Twenty minutes had past since Spyro, Cynder, and Reyna had seen the black dragon leave, they were now able to stand up, the trio helped each other until they were on their feet.

Spyro looked around and noticed that the fight had cause them to move out of the view of the fire clan's guards, otherwise they would have been reinforced, but he remembered he had a job to do, he needed to get Reyna back to Warfang. Seeing that the two dragonesses were able to move, he decided it was time to leave.

"Cynder, Reyna, are you two able to walk?" he asked.

They both nodded, "Yeah were good, though our wings a little sore." Cynder commented.

Spyro nodded, "Alright were walking, when your wings are back to normal, we will fly."

The trio began there walking; a little worried that the black dragon would take advantage of their weakened state.

'Hope we don't run into that dragon' thought Spyro but he was determined to find out what was going on.

**Alright that's chapter 4. Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright Chapter 5 and thanks for the reviews RFA, Scinn99, and Spyrofan123.**

**Chapter 5: A Clan, A Family, A Protector**

The black dragon was hiding in some bushes, he was glad he heard the wing beats of the purple dragon and his companions. The trio were sitting by the tree that he was resting by only five minutes ago.

_Dam it, there goes my nap. _The black dragon argued, he had to stay out of sight, he was still weak from the beating he just undergone a couple hours ago. He was so confused, he did not know what to do with purple dragon, what to think of him. From all the time he observed him, he had not shone any signs of corruption or any signs that he wanted to destroy.__He was trying to decide whether to attack the purple dragon again or wait, but his stomach chose his decision when it growled. The black dragon sighed and turned around leaving the trio to go hunt for food.

Cynder was lying next to Spyro and was enjoying the contact, Spyro in the other hand was a bit nervous, he wanted to place wing over her but was to afraid to what her reaction would be. He sighed and lowered his head down; he could see Reyna lying down a little far off from him and Cynder, napping from the looks of it. After a ten good minutes past he stood up, much to Cynder's dismay, he wanted to get back to Warfang fast and was still worried that the black dragon with weird glowing markings would show up again, and he seriously felt the he would not be able to fight him again, that unseen force he used had left him with a weak body.

"Alright let's get moving, we need to get back by midnight, I really don't want to run up with black dragon." Spyro stated stretching his wings.

Cynder too got up and stretched her wings, "Aww, is mister Legendary Purple Dragon scared of a dragon with glowing light bulbs?" Cynder teased.

Reyna laughed at hearing Cynder's comment making Spyro blush.

"NO, you saw how powerful he was, and he could of ended our life's back there, but to why he didn't do it I don't know." Spyro quickly countered.

Reyna and Cynder both became silent remembering what had happened when the black dragon started to glow with golden bright markings, and Spyro was right he had the chance to kill them all but didn't not do it which scared Cynder, it was as if the dragon was playing with their life's.

"Fine, I guess you are right, let's get going." Cynder said, Reyna nodding in agreement.

The Trio spread their wings and took to the skies heading straight for Warfang.

The black dragon had caught a boar; it had taken him a while to find one do to the thickness of the trees making it harder to find a something that satisfy his hunger for meat. He was enjoying the food taking great chunks of the side of the boar enjoying the rich flavor the blood provided and the soft yet hard meat that he ripped and chewed finally swallowing it. All was good when a noticed some bushes in front of him rustling. The black dragon quickly got into a fighting stance ready to fend off any hungry animal that wanted his food. What came out surprised him; a small green dragon ran through the bushed and stopped when it saw the black dragon. The two dragons stared at each other for what it seemed an eternity.

"Hungry" the green dragon, a female, chirped cutely.

The black dragon understood and back away from the food, and motioned for her to eat. The little green dragoness ran up to the boar and stared to dig in. The black dragon looked around seeing if he could find the hatchlings parents but was no sign of them. He looked back down at the green dragon who was taking her sweet time, savoring the boar's meat.

He smiled seeing how cute the dragon was but t also reminded him of his past, he too was a lonely dragon when he was a hatchling, and was brought in a temple were he was told that he was a dragon bred or war and when his intensive training was over he would be able to match the power of the purple dragon, but that power came at a cost, during his training he was not allowed to get attached to any other dragons in the temple, have no friends, family, no love, he had to concentrate if he was to become a dragon of war. But he never wanted the power that was given to him, but the fact that he was born with it sealed the deal and could not protest. He soon found out that there were others like him, no family, no friends, just like him, their role as dragons bred for war, formally titled as War Dragons, was to go out and basically fight in wars against the apes, but when the war ended there was no need of the War Dragons, so they dedicated themselves to take an oath, an oath where they were to kill the purple dragon if ever corrupted and were sealed in these crystals of magic where they would break if ever a purple dragon turned evil.

The black dragon shook those memories away, he was so confused, why did this purple dragon act good, why did dragons around him act as if nothing was wrong, he a War Dragon was summoned to take down the purple dragon if corrupted but this was not the case and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

The black dragon's thought where disrupted when he saw movement in the shadows behind the trees all around him. He growled and quickly stood over the young green dragoness who had stopped eating when he heard the black dragon growl. The shadows moved in closer, the black dragon looked in all his directions he was surrounded but was determined to protect this hatchling with his life. One shadow got close to edge of a tree when a green scaly paw steeped out soon a whole green scaly body came into view. It was a large male earth dragon, well built, 'Crap, I am going to have a tough time getting out of this one' the black dragon thought as more male dragons started o appear from all sides.

The male earth dragon in front of the black took a step forward, but stopped when the black dragon spread his wings and roared, showing he was determined to protect this young hatchling.

"I think that my job, young dragon." A female voice spoke from behind the black dragon.

The black dragon turned around to see a female earth dragon with bright green scales and golden underbelly, she had a nice body for her age, a few scars on her shoulder indicting that she had been in some fights.

"I don't know who you are but I suggest you back off! you're not this hatchling." The black dragon snapped at her.

The dragoness smiled, and what if happened to be the hatchling's mother, hmm would you let me have her?" She asked.

"The black dragon growled, "How do I know you are her mother? She could be somebody else's." he asked still keeping his guard up. The small green dragon turned around to see who the black dragon was taking to when she recognized her mother and as if to answer the black dragons question, "Mama!" she ran away from the black dragon's protection up to the dragoness and nuzzled her.

The black dragon looked at the mother and bowed his head apologizing. "I am sorry if I offended you ma'am, it's just that I was not sure who your daughter belonged." getting a nod from the mother dragoness.

"I shall end this black pest life clan leader" the male dragon behind the black dragon said.

This caused the black dragon to quickly turn around and roar in defiance. The large male took a couple steps back.

"I have done nothing wrong, so why would you want to strike me down?" asked the black dragon anger in his tone.

"Yes, Ragnar, he has done nothing wrong, in fact I want him to come with us, he showed he wanted to protect my daughter with his life so, I am sure there's something I could do to repay him." The clan leader said.

Ragnar growled, "But my lady, he's a black dragon, and our clan doesn't trust his race, or did you forget what his race did to our clan members, your mate."

The female clan leader roared at Ragnar's statement silencing him, "I clearly remember what those…those, monsters did to our family, and especially my mate, but if you haven't noticed" the clan leader pointed at the black dragon, "He does not carry the sent of the Black Death Clan, he is just a normal dragon." The female clan leader stated.

The black dragon smirked, 'normal dragon, hmmm that will be the day' he thought.

The clan leader looked down at the black dragon, "So young one, are you willing to come with me and my clan, to a more settled place where we can talk about your reward for taking care of my daughter?"

The black dragon shook his head, "That will not be necessary ma'am, I do not need rewards."

"Ah but I insist, at least come with us, if I may ask where are you headed to?" The female clan leader asked.

"Warfang" the black stated simply not wanting to tell her about the situation he had with purple dragon, yet.

The clan leader smiled, "What are the chances? We, my clan are headed towards there too, to seek refuge, the war against with Malefore might be over but it seems as the apes returned from their hiding and it appears they have found a new leader for they are making attacks with any dragon they see in their path, at least that what I heard from a traveler who was also moving to Warfang."

The black was curious about this Malefore guy, and he also wanted to know who was responsible for leading the apes, no doubt that purple dragon he had fought with. "Who is this Malefore guy, and who is responsible for the mobilization of this ape army?" the black dragon asked.

Everyone around the black dragon gasped or broke into whispers at realizing that the black dragon had no idea who Malefore was. The female clan leader frowned, "Please come with us, I will tell you everything but in a more secure area."

The black dragon sighed, "Alright fine, lead the way." This clan was going to the same place he was going so why not tag along.

The green dragoness nodded and looked up and roared loudly, the roar signaled everyone that the clan was moving and to take to the air. All the trees started to sway, leaves falling, dirt and dust picked up bye the wind that was being produced by the flapping of so many dragons that were launching to the sky, the clan leader grabbed her hatchling with her maw and launched to the air. The black dragon spread his wing and with a powerful push of his legs he launched into the sky and formed up with the rest of clan flying behind them, weary of the dragons who might mistake him as a member of the Black Death Clan.

The Guardian were at the Warfang's Council room, they were getting seated as may council members entered, many were dragons for the exception of couple of moles. The Guardians sat, patiently waiting for the room to become settled. All dragons and moles were seated in their respected pedestals, when a large, old white dragon came in. Upon seeing him, everyone became quite, watching the elder white dragon make his way up to his pedestal tall was in the far end of the council room. When seated he looked at everyone who was present and cleared his throat, "Thank you all for coming today."

Every one nodded. The elder white dragon smiled before continuing.

"As you may all know, the war against Malefore is won, but that does not mean this city is safe, no my friends, this city is in danger." The council began whispering. The Elder dragon sighed, "Now some of you might be wondering what I am talking about and others of you might all ready know what I am going to speak about, well let me begin."

The elder sighed once more, "There have been multiple attacks on dragons, who you may ask? Apes, yes the apes have returned, it seems they have been in hiding for a while now, and now they have found a leader who is willing to lead them, the only problem is that we don't know who is responsible for leading this aggressive force."

The whole council room burst into a wild yelling things like what was to be done and all. Terrador noticed the elder white dragon waiting patiently for the room to calm down; he brought his giant paw down and roared, "SILENCE!" Terrador yelled.

The elder white dragon looked at Terrador and nodded, "Thank you my friend" he looked back at the council room, "Now as I was saying, we might not know who is responsible, but what we can do is prepare are self's, set up defenses around the city, create this city a beacon of hope, let know that all dragons are safe here." Everyone nodded to this, so the preparations began.

The black dragon had been flying with the clan for a while now and was wondering when they were going to land he really wanted to know who was Malefore, maybe this information could help him with the situation he had with the purple dragon. The black dragon heard a roar sound off from the front of the clan; he started to see the dragon's drop altitude heading towards the grassy plains below them, couple of bushes spread all around, perfect place for someone to hide. When the black dragon landed he headed straight for the clan leader, but was blocked by two male dragons.

"Boys, just because I am young does not mean I can't take care of myself." The clan leader said, motioning for the males to move away. The two males moved away hesitantly afraid the black dragon might attack their clan leader.

The black dragon walked towards the clan leader, she did look young, probably in her twenties. She was a beautiful dragoness and that was one of the reasons why all males were so protective around her, trying to show off.

The black sat down, when the young hatchling he met earlier came up to him and laid down next to him and placed her head on the black dragons forepaws.

"Sierra, it's rude to invade other dragon's spaces." Her mother scolded her.

"Don't worry clan leader she its okay." He said looking down at Sierra who was nuzzling his paws getting all comfortable. "But I really want to know who this Malefore guy was, if that all right with you ma'am."

"Oh please, don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel so old, you can call me Sentra, and as for Malefore well he was…" and so the clan leader started to tell the tale about Malefore from his beginning to his defeat.

Spyro, Cynder and Reyna were making camp it was almost dark and had decided to sleep were they where, plus they were only a few miles away form Warfang.

"Crazy day don't you think Cynder?" Reyna asked creating a fire.

"Yeah you got that right." Cynder replied.

Spyro was already sleeping and appeared as he was shivering, the two dragonesses looked at each other and smiled, the two walked over to Spyro and laid other either side of him, pressing up against him. Cynder smile and managed to put her head under Spyro's chin and Reyna putting her head on top of his. Out of instinct Spyro spread his wings and laid them over the dragoness, the trio enjoying the night together.

The black dragon was amazed at the story that Sentra had just told, and the fact that Spyro was a hero, same with that black dragoness who name was Cynder. He nodded at Sentra, "Thank you for sharing all this with me." Sentra smiled at him, she had really taken a liking of this black dragon who was just a few years younger then her. The black dragon looked as the male dragons looked out for danger and the female dragons watched over the hatchlings.

The black dragon noticed a group of hatchlings, three of them, one being Sierra, were running around chasing each other. The black dragon smile noticing them, he saw them farther away from the clan group, close to a bush, that when fear struck the black dragon, he saw two shadows moving by the bushes, closing in on the hatchlings. The black dragon got up and growled, everyone getting quite, wondering why the black dragon was acting so aggressive. Some males started to move close to him, fearing he might lunge for their clan leader. The shadows were now hiding on the other sided of the bushes. Acting quickly, the black dragon sprinted towards the hiding shadows.

Out of the bushes came out two apes, with small bone knifes, made out of dragon talons, one of them brought down his paws, knife heading straight for Sierra's head, who had turned around and was screaming. Before knife could meet its target, the black dragon rammed into the ape, pinning him down, without hesitation the black dragon brought his teeth down the ape's throat and ripped a whole chunk of flesh, the ape's lungs were quickly filled with its own blood, drowning him internally.

The black dragon quickly got off and charged up his elemental energy, his body lighting up with golden ancient markings, he opened his mouth and a beam of repulsion energy shot straight toward the ape, at contact the energy hit the ape with such force that it sent the creature flying some forty yards hitting the ground with the a hard thud. The black dragon turned around, not caring if the ape got up, that is if he ever did, and if he did he mostly would have broken bones from the impact of the repulsion energy and the hard hit on the ground.

Sierra and the three other hatchlings ran up to the black dragon and started to nuzzle him; the black dragon brought his head down getting licks from all three hatchlings.

"What your name mister?" One of the hatchlings asked.

The black dragon smiled "Suil, my name is Suil" the black dragon answered.

Sentra the clan leader and few other females walked towards Suil and each of them licked him or nuzzle him, thanking him for protecting their hatchlings.

Later, night time spread over the land, Suil was walking around the clan, checking around for any others who dared try to attack the clan, after what happened today, something awoke in him, something protective, and if the purple dragon turned out to be what he was said to be, he would stop hunting him and devote himself to keep this clan safe. He felt happy here, many of the clan members had now introduced themselves to him, and acted friendly towards hi, a couple he still had to gain their trust, but that will come over the time.

Sentra saw Suil walking close by and called to him, Suil came up to her.

"Yes ma'am, uh I mean Sentra" Suil correcting himself, remembering the dragoness didn't want to be called by ma'am, who would want to be called ma'am at the age twenty-one.

"Suil how come you haven't gotten some sleep?" Sentra asked.

"Sorry clan leader, it's just that I was just making sure everything fine around here, I guess I am little paranoid from the earlier events.

"Come over here, please, lay don with me, it's really cold tonight." Sentra beckoned.

Suil hesitated for a while, why was the clan leader acting so nice toward him. After looking at the clan leader's begging eyes, he slowly went up next to her and lay down. He felt the dragoness immediately press up against him. Suil wanted to put his wing over her but she was a little bit bigger than him, he was only seventeen and she was twenty-one.

Suil laid down his head, still awake, worried that another ape might come out, then he felt something that surprised him, Sentra had put her head under his chin and purred, Suil wanted to pull his head away, but was to afraid of upsetting the dragoness. Sentra kept moving her head, nuzzling Suil, trying to find a comfortable position. Sentra really got a liking to this dragon, even if he was a few years younger then her, still he had protected her young, and others, and showed that he wanted to keep the her, the whole clan safe, being a watchful protector.

"Suil?" Sentra asked, wondering if the dragon was still awake.

"Hmm, yes clan leader, is there something wrong?" Suil asked who had finally gotten comfortable having Sentra head under him. He also noticed Sentra's daughter, Sierra was sleeping near her mother' belly, feeling all the warmth of her mother.

"How would you like to be part of the clan, me and all the clan members have been talking about you, and we decided to let you be one of our clan members, that's if you want to?" she asked hoping he would except.

Suil thought for a while, considering what he was being offered, he had nowhere to go, he was alone, no friends, no family. Yes he would except and devote himself to protect this clan and make sure it rises above all others. He lifted his head off Sentra's and looked at her.

"It would be an honor to join your clan and be at its side to the end." Suil answered with a smile.

"Ooooh that is wonderful!" Sentra said excitedly nuzzling him on neck with a lot of emotion. Suil smiled and yawned laying his head down. He got a lick from her causing him to blush. Sentra laid down her head on top of Suil's and both fell asleep.

Sentra and Suil were standing in front of the clan when Sentra spoke. "I have an important announcement to make; Suil has decided to join our clan!" Sentra said loudly, she was answered with roars of agreement.

Suil felt something in him spark, he had finally found something worth living for. He had found a clan, a family, and a role as a protector. Yes he would go hells fiery pits for them all.

**Wow longest chapter I have ever written I hope you enjoyed reading it, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here's chapter 6, and thank you RFA and Spyrofan123 for the reviews.**

**Chapter 6: My long lost EX**

Spyro, Cynder and Reyna were flying in over Warfang; it seemed like a peaceful day, few dragons were out taking morning walks, enjoying the warmth that the sun rays provided. Spyro was in deep thought, he was really confused, he had woken up with two dragonesses on each side, and what confused him even more was when Reyna woke up and licked his cheek and he didn't do anything about it he just let her lick him. He was afraid that he was starting to forget his love for Cynder. He shook his head and saw that they were approaching the middle of the city were the Temple was located.

The trio landed in front of the temple doors, Reyna was in aw at the site of the building, she had never seen anything like it, she had always lived in the village or rural places when her clan moved.

"Wow this place is amazing" Reyna commented as she followed Spyro and Cynder inside walking through the hallways.

"Yes this place a beautiful place, wait till they have festivals, the whole city turns into something else, or at least that's hat the Guardian told me?" Cynder replied.

The Guardian were inside the chamber of the Guardians, they were discussing abut the council meeting they had the day before, wondering what the Elder white dragon had planed, for the city, even thought they were Guardians their orders came direct from the Elder, his wisdom was great, and he would know what to do with the ape's.

"I hope the elder has something planned, or we might end up being attack by the apes." Cyril stated.

Terrador nodded in agreement, "Yes let us hope, and there something I need to talk to you about." The two other Guardians looked at him waiting for him to respond.

"It seems that Cynder had a very special friend during her days when she served the dark master" Terrador started to tell.

"What kind of friend?" Volteer asked.

"A boyfriend, a mate to be, but she was separated from him when Spyro saved her from her corrupted form, and appears that this ex boyfriend was corrupted too." Terrador reveiled, now the Cyril and Volteer were interested.

"His name is Striker, he too is a shadow dragon, and I just met with him last night and he asked ne about the whereabouts of Cynder, that he has been seeking her for a long time now."

"So what did you do?" asked Volteer.

"I simply told him that she was not here and gave him a room and when we do see Cynder, no doubt that she went with Spyro, I will tell her about Striker so she could talk to him, I am sure she will be happy to see him." Terrador replied. The two Guardians nodded and heard a three knocks on the door.

"That must be Spyro and Cynder with the fire candidate" Terrador said, "You may enter"

Spyro, Cynder, and Reyna walked in and bowed to the Guardian's.

"Guardians here is your fire candidate." Spyro presented Reyna as she walked up to the three Guardians, and bowed.

"Masters, I am Reyna, and I have come to complete my training to become the next Fire Guardian." Reyna said with pride in her voice.

The Guardians nodded, noticing that this dragoness was well mannered; Terrador was the one to speak, "Welcome Reyna, to the temple, where you finish your training, my name is Terrador."

Cyril stepped up, "I am glad that you decided to compete to be the next Fire Guardian, my name is Cyril."

"And I am Volteer." Volteer presented himself.

Reyna bowed her head, it's an honor to meet you Guardians, but I have one question.

"And what's that?" Terrador asked.

"Cyril said that I would be competing to be the next Fire Guardian, does that mean there are others who want to be the Fire Guardian?" Reyna stated.

Cyril nodded, "Yes, there will be others who will be competing to be the Fire Guardian; they will arrive soon, so you better be ready."

Reyna nodded and stepped back, thinking over what she just heard, hoping the competition wouldn't be hard, but that would be too much to ask for.

"I suggest you three go and have the rest day off, and maybe in the way you could find Reyna's room, the Fire Guardian trials will not start until all the candidates are present, so until then enjoy your days." Terrador said getting nods from the three young dragons.

The trio left the Guardians chamber, and decided to go have a walk around the city.

Suil and Sentra and the clan were a few miles away from Warfang, Suil was a little nervous do to the fact that he had gotten on the bad side of the purple dragon and he would probably be hostile when he arrives. He had told Sentra about his situation with the purple dragon, and she had told him that he had not to worry; the clan will now do everything in its power to protect him, now that he was family, and boy what a big family he had now. Suil sighed, but kept on flying next to Sentra, who kept on glancing at him.

"So Suil, had you ever had a mate?" Sentra asked.

Suil was surprised at the question, "No, my whole life was spent in training, ready to defeat the purple dragon at all cost if the he or she got corrupted, and I was not aloud to have any sort of relationship, friendship, and my family, well that's another story." Suil sighed in sadness, his whole life wasted now that the purple dragon turned out to be good.

Sentra nodded, "Well now that you are free I guess you could try to find mate hm?" Sentra asked.

"Well maybe, but I never thought of myself as someone who could have a mate, I only know how to fight, survive, I don't even know how to impress a dragoness." Suil replied.

Sentra smiled, "Well now that you are part of my clan, you can court any female you like, and there is someone who is very interested in you." Sentra said.

Suil looked at her surprised, and he also noticed that he wings were almost touching his, but kept on flying. "Who?"

Sentra chuckled, "Rule number one, you have to find out who is this dragoness, I can't just simply tell you, it will ruin all the fun." Sentra said smiling at Suil.

"Oh come on, well can you tell me where she is or something?" Suil asked hoping to get a good hint from his clan leader.

"Alright fine, but I will only give you one hint, she is an earth dragon and she is part of this clan" Sentra spoke.

Suil nodded starting to think of all the possible females he had met in the clan, if he was exited maybe now he could have a relationship just like normal dragon did. Sentra smiled, looking at the black dragon, it will take a while before he found out that it was she who liked him, but it didn't matter, she will get to spend another night with him tonight. A male dragon from her clan flew close to her.

"Clan leader the city of Warfang is just up ahead you can see it now." The male dragon reported.

Sentra looked straight ahead and could see the city wall and some building, yes they were close now.

"This good, I want you to fly up ahead and tell the Guardians that we are coming, we don't want to land with thirty dragons out of nowhere, I want them to be prepared." Sentra ordered.

The male dragon nodded and increased his speed, flying towards the city of Warfang.

Spyro, Cynder, and Reyna where enjoying the walk, the city was beautiful, also many stores, dragons, moles, and couple cheetahs, today was a good day.

The trio stopped at a jelwery shop to look at some necklaces, Reyna saw Spyro looking at a necklace with some green jewels attached around chain making a pretty pattern.

"So Spyro looking for something nice for Cynder?" Reyna asked out loud

Spyro and Cynder blushed at hearing Reyna, trying not to make eye contact with each other.

"I uh um, well if she wants something, I'll see what I could do to get her something." Spyro replied.

Cynder blushed, happy that Spyro, the dragon she was so much in love with was willing to try to buy her something.

Cynder went up to Spyro, "Aww that so sweet of you Spyro" she said nuzzling him on the neck, once again relishing the contact with him. Spyro blushed deeply red causing Reyna to giggle.

After an hour of going around and admiring the city, the trio went back to the temple, where they found Terrador talking to an earth dragon who quickly turned around and left the temple in a hurry.

Terrador noticed the trio and quickly went up to Cynder, "Cynder, there is someone who wants to speak to you, he is at the main balcony of the Temple." With that said he turned around and left in a hurry towards the Guardians chamber.

"Oh okay, that was kind of weird, and who is this dragon that wants to meet me?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know you want me to come with you?" Spyro suggested.

Cynder shook her head, "Thanks Spyro, but I am sure it would only take a little, I will meet you both at Spyro's room." Cynder said getting a nod from Spyro and Reyna.

Cynder started to walk to the temple's main balcony, wondering who was this dragon that wanted to see her, especially in private, it must be important, Cynder thought. As she approached the balcony, she saw a black dragon; she noticed the dragon was well built, scars showing that the dragon had taken part in the war against Malefore.

"You wanted to see me?" Cynder said, standing a few feet away from the dragon, she still didn't know if this dragon was friendly.

The dragon turned around, a scar on his cheek, "Cynder it been a long time since I have seen to beautiful eyes of yours."

"Striker?" Cynder said in surprise.

Spyro and Reyna were lying down next to each other waiting for Cynder.

"What's taking her so long?" Spyro asked.

Reyna chuckled, "Wow calm down a bit, jeeze, you do love her so much?"

Spyro blushed, "Yeah I do, but something in me doesn't let me tell her, I don't know how she will react, and now I have this new feeling that it will be harder to capture her heart."

Reyna smiled, "Just tell her how you feel about her, and everything will be alright." 

Spyro looked up at her with hope in his eyes, "You really think so, you think it might work?"

Reyna nodded, as Spyro got up, "Where you going?" Reyna asked as the purple dragon started to open the door.

Spyro looked back at her with a smile, "I am going to tell her how I feel" Spyro turned around and left the room, Reyna just shook her head.

"Striker, I thou…I thought you were dead?" Cynder said in surprise, using her paw to feel his cheek, thinking he was just her ghost and that her paw would just go through, but it didn't. No, she felt the hard scales; she felt the warmness that his body provided.

She smiled and started to cry, "It is you, I thought I lost you to Malefore, I thought I would never see you again, I …I" she started to sob in Striker's dark blue chest scales.

"Don't cry Cynder, I am here, I will never leave you again, I missed you so much."

Striker nuzzled her.

"Cynder who's this?"

Cynder moved away from Striker quickly, seeing that it was Spyro. She was just caught being next to another dragon in front of Spyro, what will he think of me, I still love him so much, please, please Ancestors, don't let this go bad, Cynder hoped.

"Hi Spyro, I uh this is Striker my ex boyfriend."

**Oh no Cynder had a boyfriend, what will Spyro think of her, well that will be revealed in the next chapter, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, thanks to RFA and Jark Junolisk for the reviews.**

**Chapter 7: Betrayal**

"You're ex boyfriend?" repeated Spyro, shocked that the dragoness that he deeply cared for so much had a relationship with another dragon.

"Yes, Spyro, but he just my friend now?" Cynder said hoping it would ease the situation.

Striker looked at her in disbelief, hearing that the dragoness that he declared his love to had just said that they were simple friends.

"What are you taking about Cynder, have you forgotten that we confessed our love to each other when we served the dark master!" Striker shouted

Cynder moved closer to Spyro but he backed away, now really shocked, finding out that Cynder had confessed her love to another dragon. Cynder noticed this and tried to come closer to Spyro but he kept taking a few steps back when she advanced.

"Stay away from me" Spyro said putting a paw.

"Spyro, I don't understand." Cynder whimpered, sad that the dragon that captured her heart was now rejecting her.

"What isn't there to understand, Cynder I loved you, but know I am confused, I don't know what to do" Spyro said frustrated.

Cynder shook her head trying to advance on him again but he would back away, "Spyro…I love you too…" Cynder was cut off by Spyro

"Love me? then why is this dragon saying that you confessed your love to him, explain that!" Spyro said angrily.

"Spyro you have to believe me, I was under control of Malefore, my choices weren't my own, my mind was just clouded with lust, lust to serve, to kill, to…mate." Cynder said.

Striker came up to Cynder side, "Cynder don't you see he doesn't care about you the way I do, leave him." Striker tried to convince Cynder but she would just shake her head.

"You stay out of this! You shouldn't even be allowed into the city for serving the dark master." Spyro growled.

Striker growled back, he really wanted to hurt the purple dragon for trying to take his loved one.

"Spyro please, understand me, don't leave me" Cynder's eye stated to water, she looked at Spyro with pleading eyes.

"I don't know, I just don't know Cynder, I need time to think, I think you time to think too, if you do love me you will have to leave Striker, and if you love him you will have to leave me" Spyro sighed, "It's a big decision you have to make, and I still love you too much to leave you on the spot, but you have to make the decision." With that said Spyro turned around and left for the streets of Warfang, leaving Cynder and Striker alone.

Striker nuzzled her but she back away from him, "Please Striker, not know, I…I need time to think, the Cynder that you knew was not me it was inner side, the side that I don't want to have anything to do with." Cynder wiped her tears with her paw, "This is the real me, and I am sorry but I don't love you anymore, but I still wish we can be friends."

"I understand, but if Spyro does not have you, then even try coming back to me Cynder, today you have made a powerful enemy, Cynder breaker of hearts." Striker said in a dark tone, he looked at Cynder one last time before jumping of the balcony taking flight at mid fall.

Cynder sighed, she couldn't believe it, Spyro did love her, now she was determinded to win him over. She looked at the blue sky and walked to her room.

Terrador and the Guardians were waiting in and opening of the Warfang where the clan of earth dragons would land in a few moments. He was excited that new dragon will be entering, joining the city, after all it was a city build for the dragons.

"Terrador, are you okay?" asked Cyril.

"Yes Cyril, today will be a good day, a clan will be joining us and another clan will be with us in another few days, it will be like old days, dragons everywhere." Terrador said happily, remembering the old days, his friends, his family, those were the days.

Sentra was leading the whole clan; she was following the dragon that she had sent to message the city of their arrival. Suil was flying next to her making funny faces at Sierra who was riding on her mothers back; she kept on giggling every time Suil would make a funny face.

They were finally flying over the walls, of Warfang, Sentra and Suil were enjoying the view of the city, it looked amazing. The two saw the dragon in front of them started to descend towards a large court yard were a green, yellow, and blue dragons were waiting.

Spyro was walking towards the court yard when he saw bunch of green dragons land, and he also noticed the Guardians standing by, greeting them as on by one the dragons landed.

He walked up to Terrador, "Terrador, who are theses dragons?" Spyro asked.

Terrador turned around to see the young purple dragon come up to him and smiled, "Ah Spyro, good to see you again, well these dragons are one of many clans that will be coming to stay here at Warfang." Terrador answered.

"Oh, and what clan is this?" Spyro asked.

"Well as you can see this is an earth clan, but I am still try to figure out who that black dragon is?" Terrador said looking towards the black dragon that just had landed.

Spyro followed Terrador's gaze, that's when he saw him, the dragon that tried to assassinate him two days ago. Spyro growled causing Terrador to look at him with a worry expression.

"Spyro what's wrong?" Terrador asked.

"That dragon tried to assassinate me" Spyro answered in a dark tone.

Terrador turned to Cyril, "Cyril I need you to go and get me some guards, I have a feeling that we are going to have some trouble here."

"What? Why?" Cyril asked.

"Just do as I say, before it gets out of hand." Terrador ordered.

Cyril nodded and went to search for some guards. Terrador turned around to face Spyro but he was not there, Terrador looked around when he spotted Spyro slowly creeping up on the black dragon.

Suil was stretching his wings, they were really sore, he had no idea that a certain purple dragon was sneaking up on him until it was to late. Suil felt a heavy force plow against him sending straight to the ground. Suil opened his eyes to see Spyro the purple dragon who he had attempted to kill on him growling.

"What are you doing here?" Spyro shouted.

"To know the truth" Suil growled back.

"What truth?" Spyro asked showing his deadly sharp teeth.

"If you were corrupted." Suil answered.

"Corrupted, what are you talking about, do I look corrupted to you, well answer me!" Spyro shouted in anger

"It was a mistake, I made a mistake" Suil shouted back at Spyro.

Spyro was about to say something when a green paw grabbed him and pulled him off Suil. It was Terrador, and Cyril was just arriving with the guards while Volteer was trying to calm down the clan who wanted to attack Spyro for hurting Suil.

Sentra came up to Suil and helped him up and then looked up to see Terrador staring down at her. The two stared at each other for a long while, their face were as if they seen a ghost.

"Terra…Terrador? It's that you?" Sentra asked.

Terrador nodded, "It's been a long while since I seen you, Sentra"

Spyro looked at the two adult dragon then back at Suil and started growling, he didn't trust him.

Suil saw Spyro and backed away, he did not want to fight him, heck if what they said about Spyro had done was true, he would stand no chance against him. He was a War Dragon, bred for war, not bred to kill purple dragons. NO he would barely stand a chance against him.

Sentra and Terrador looked at the two young dragons, Spyro growling.

"Is he part of your clan?" Terrador asked Sentra.

Sentra nodded, "Yes, he was recently added, after showing that he was willing to protect the clan, and saving my daughter."

Terrador sighed, "Did he tell you that he tried to kill Spyro the purple dragon?"

Sentra nodded again, "He did but, he said it was a mistake after I told him about Spyro and his role and what he and Cynder had done for the whole world."

Terrador shook his head, "Sentra, I am sorry that I have to say this but, if the rest of your clan wants to stay here, he is going have to be locked away for some while before he roam the streets." Terrador said motioning towards Suil.

"Terrador please don't do this, I beg you." Sentra pleaded.

"I am sorry Sentra, its either him or the whole clan, I can't let something like an attempt assassination pass on like that, other wise there would be no order." Terrador nuzzled Sentra on the neck, "Sentra think about your clan, think about you daughter."

Sentra shook her head in disbelief; she couldn't say no, she would condemn the whole clan if they were sent away from the city, especially now that there are apes roaming around killing dragons.

Sentra just nodded and Terrador turned around to look at the four guards who were standing by, waiting for orders.

"Guards arrest that black dragon."

Suil flared his wings spreading them wide, growling in defiance as four armored guards approached. Suil knew he could take them on but as soon as he finished the guards he would be attacked by the Guardians and Spryo. Suil sighed and relaxed himself folding his wing and lowering his head in submission.

A male clan member came up to Sentra, "Clan leader, you can't let them take away Suil, you have to do something, he's clan!"

Sentra looked at the male and then at Suil who was looking at her with pleading eyes, wanted her to help him, but Sentra she couldn't, not if she wanted to condemn her whole clan's safety. Sentra quickly looked away with guilt, leaving Suil to be taken away by the gaurds.

Suil looked at her with begging eyes, "Sentra! Please tell them this was all a miss understanding, don't let them take me away please." Suil cried out, he had been alone his whole entire life for to long and know that he had been accepted into the family, he didn't want it to let it go. He didn't want to be alone again.

Sentra kept looking away, immense guilt washed over her, tears started to shed from her eyes, the one dragon that protected her clan, her daughter, and showed that he was willing to do more, was being taken away to be locked away in the dungeons for who knows how long, and it was she was letting this happen. Sentra closed her eyes, until Suil's pleading cries faded away.

Terrador looked at Sentra and nuzzled her neck, "I am sorry, but it had to be done." Terrador looked at the clan before clearing his throat, "Do not lets this whole ordeal affect you, lets us get accommodated at the Temple, please follow me."

The clan didn't want to go, but when they saw their clan leader, Sentra follow Terrador they started to follow. Spyro looked at the clan head toward the Temple and decided it was best if he headed for his room.

Suil was being led into a building were, many guars were posted, guessing this was the city's jail. He then led to the stair which led down to the tunnels were the cells were located. There the guards shoved him forcefully into the cell and locked it up. Suil couldn't take it anymore and started to cry, after what seemed like hours, he stopped crying, wiped away his tears. Suil thought about what happen and then noticed that Sentra had done nothing to prevent him, she didn't even try to convince the green dragon who was the earth Guardian to stop him from going to the dungeons.

Suil growled, at that moment something changed, "From now on I take care of myself, do things my way, and no more about caring for others, they will just dessert you when you least expected." Suil said out loud to himself. He was a War Dragon, bred for war, he was going to do what was meant to do, what he was trained to do. It was time for Suil the dragon who cared for everyone do fade away, and for the new one, Suil the dragon who only cared for himself, a dragon who is hardened, serious, to step up and take part on the war that was to come.

**There you go, Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Recruitment**

Terrador had finally finished showing the clan of earth dragons the temple. He had sent them with Cyril and Volteer so they could find their rooms. Terrador headed towards Spyro's room, he needed to know what had happened between Spyro and black dragon.

Once standing outside of Spyro's room he knocked twice, he heard some movement and the door was open, revealing Spyro.

Spyro looked up at him, "Oh hi Terrador, what brings you here?" the purple dragon asked.

"Hello Spyro, well I have come here to talk about what happened earlier today, I still don't know fully who this dragon is, I simply want ask some questions that's all." Terrador replied.

Spyro shifted a little, he felt as something was wrong, "Okay, ask away."

Terrador smiled, "Actually I want you to come to the Guardian's council chamber, there's someone who wants to here this too and there is something that I have to inform you on too."

Spyro looked at him, nodded and closed the door behind him, following Terrador to the Guardian's council chamber. Terrador entered the council chamber first followed by Spyro who was wondering who wanted here his situation. When he entered he saw a silver male dragon, well built, and a black dragon, a dragoness, it was Cynder. Cynder looked at him as he looked at her for a moment. Cynder was seated in a pedestal on one side and Terrador took a seat next to the silver dragon on the other side.

"Spyro, please take a seat next to Cynder we have some important information to discuss and my friend here Rapture, is running on tight schedule." Terrador spoke motioning Spyro to take a seat.

Spyro sat next to Cynder, who looked at him with eyes which could only mean sadness. Spyro made eye contact with her but turned his head back to Terrador and silver dragon whose name was Rapture. Cynder let out a small whimper as Spyro turned his head away.

"So what is this all about and what does my situation with Suil have to anything with Rapture." Spyro asked.

Terrador chuckled, "Well Spyro, Rapture here is one of our general of the Warfang army, and he is interested to know more about Suil, for which reason I don't know, care to explain?" Terrador said as he looked from Spyro to Rapture who was smiling.

"Well Terrador, isn't kind of weird that a simple black dragon, would go up against a Legendary Purple Dragon, with no help, and not mention, Spyro was being backed by two powerful dragons, if you ask me, he is a dragon who wanted to die." Rapture replied looking at Spyro.

Spyro shook his head, "He is no simple dragon, he something I never seen in my life, sure we were able to pin him down, but everything changed when he started to glow."

Rapture and Terrador looked at him with curiosity.

"Glow?" Asked Rapture

"Spyro shook his head, "Yes, his body glowed with these, these, I don't know, I guess they were markings, they were bright gold, and that was not all, somehow he was able to push us back with a force…"

"Repulsive energy" Rapture stated.

Terrador looked at him quizzically, "You know what Spyro is talking about, General?"

Rapture nodded, "Yes I do, and it appears that Spyro had engaged, if I am correct, a War Dragon."

"A war Dragon?" asked Spyro.

"A War Dragon, is a dragon who was bred for war, they originate from west lands, they were powerful dragon, the dragons from the west used them more like weapons then soldiers, an my, such power, put one on the battle and can change the whole war, but there were only a few." Rapture said pausing a moment before continuing, "But to why he attacked you I don't know, they are powerful dragons, their power almost rivaled the purple dragon power, but not enough to take one down."

"I heard him say something about taking an oath, and that he thought Spyro was corrupted." Cynder spoke; she was getting tired of listening.

Spyro nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he thought I was corrupted and that he was summoned to kill me."

"Hmm that's interesting, I know War Dragons were powerful, but they weren't for war." Rapture said.

It stayed silent for a while until Spyro decided to speak, "Terrador you also said that you needed to talk about something important."

Terrador nodded, "Yes I did."

"So what's the problem?" asked Cynder

"It appears that remaining apes have come back to finish the job, Warfang will face battle once again." Terrador spoke.

"Wait the apes, but they can't do anything without a leader, Gaul is dead, Malefore is dead too, so who would lead the apes into battle?" asked Cynder, wondering who would lead the apes.

"That we don't know, were still trying to find out who is their leader, but in the mean time we are recruiting as many dragon as we can, and more clans are coming here for refuge, there have been reports that dragons have been ambushed and attacked by the apes." Rapture said.

Spyro shook his head, "This can't be happening, we just finished one war, now another will rise, many will die." Spyro said, sighed, "But I am willing to help in any way."

"Me too" added Cynder.

Terrador and Rapture nodded. Glad to see that two of the most powerful dragons they have seen, are willing to help.

"Well then you two may leave, me Rapture have other important thing to speak about" Terrador said.

Both Spyro and Cynder stood up from their pedestal and bid their goodbyes and walked out of the Guardian Chamber.

Once outside Spyro started to walk back to his room, acting as if Cynder was not there next to him.

"Spyro wait" Cynder pleaded

Spyro turned around and sighed, "What is Cynder?" 

"Spyro, everything you heard about me and striker is true, but it was not me, it was the other Cynder, this is the real me, I love you Spyro" Cynder said hopefully.

"Cyn, I don't know, I am still confused." Spyro spoke

"Confused of what? Is it because I was with someone else in the past is that it?" Cynder said with a little anger in her tone.

"No, I mean yes, I don't know, I jus… its, I don't know if you still love him" said Spyro and little frustrated.

"But Spyro, I told you I love you, not him, Striker is just the past, you are my present, and future." And to prove her point, Cynder walked up to Spyro quickly and planted a kiss on his snout.

Soon the two were kissing passionately, the two enjoying the moment, but unfortunately Spyro broke away from the kiss that Cynder was enjoying.

"Cyn, I can't… at least not right now, I am deeply mixed with my emotions, please give me a day, just to see if this is what I want and same for you, please." Spyro said.

Cynder nodded, "Alright then Spyro, but remember, I will always I love you, no matter what your choice might be."

Spyro nuzzled her neck, turned around and walked off to his room. Cynder did the same, left for her room, happy that she was able to kiss Spyro, hoping that it would clear Spyro's mind and take her as his mate.

"Terrador we can use him, he would be a good asset to the army of Warfang." Rapture suggested.

The two dragons were trying to decide if Suil, a War Dragon, should be let out and add to the army, war was coming and that was what Suil was built for, bred for.

"I know he could be used, but I can't let him get out without punishment, the people of Warfang will think the order is weakened and they might start to do their thing their own way." Terrador argued back.

"The people don't have to know." Rapture added.

"Even so, he can't go without punishment" Terrador countered.

"Taking part of this war will be his punishment, his life will be on the line, he finishes this war, and he will be rewarded with his life, is that simple." Rapture said

Terrador thought about the idea for a while and sighed, "You have convinced me General, you may do as you please with him, but do not let the people know he was let go, he will have to be secluded until the a while, when the people forget, but until then, he is to remain in the barracks, is that understood?" Terrador asked.

"Yes Master Terrador" Rapture smiled, "With him we'll have a chance to win this war, we got the purple dragon, Cynder who is able to wield four elements, and now a War dragon, bred for war, the apes don't know what hit them." Rapture said in pride.

Terrador nodded, "Lets just hope we can, General, let us hope."

Warfang Jail

Suil was pacing around his cell, bored out his mind.

'Why am in here I can easily blast my way out of here and yet I stay' Suil thought looking at the cell door, trying to decide if he should attempt to get out.

Suil growled, "It can't hurt to try" Suil opened his maw and started to charge up a repulsive beam, energy particle being compacted together into one place, in the back of his mouth. Once charged up he was ready to release the energy.

The cell door started to be unlocked.

Suil quickly terminated the energy flow, closing his mouth and laid down. A dragon in silver armor walked in looked around and looked at Suil.

"Get up, someone wants to see you." The dragon in armor ordered.

Suil got up and followed the dragon out the cell. They went through the hallways of cells, up the stairs and finally in the main building of the prison.

"There's your dragon" The armored dragon said pointing a wing at a silver dragon.

Suil walked towards the dragon who had a grin on his face, Suil started to wonder if he was being let out or something, but he was happy he was out of that cell, eager to take some fresh air, even though he was only been locked away for a few hours. Suil stooped a few feet away from the silver dragon, studying him, the dragon had silver scales, golden underbelly, was well muscled, probably a fighter, had two horns sticking out straight of his head curving slightly, his wings were silver as well, though the membrane was transparent, something Suil had never seen.

Suil looked at the dragon's face, making to sure to show no emotion, no weakness, only strength.

The silver dragon grinned, "Well you are one serious dragon aren't you?"

Suil did not answer, just stared at him.

"He, alright, well the name's Rapture, I am a general of Warfang's military." Rapture informed Suil.

Suil nodded, "I am Suil, a War Dragon."

"Yes, yes, I know all about you and your kind, my father fought alongside a war dragon during the ape wars." Rapture said, looking around as if he was being watched he turned his head back to Suil, "Lets us go to my office, somewhere where we can talk, private."

Suil nodded, still not sure why this dragon, a general would want him, sure he heard about what he tried to do with the purple dragon, so why come to him Suil did not know, but he was sure that all would be answered soon.

The two dragons went outside the prison and took flight, Suil following behind Rapture. They soon made it to the military barracks; there were many soldiers walking around or recruits doing training drills. There were three large building with large training grounds, one building was for the dragons, another for cheetahs, and the last one for moles.

Rapture and Suil entered the dragon mole barracks, confusing Suil a bit.

"Why are we going to the mole barracks if we are dragons?" Suil asked as the two dragons landed, entering the building.

Rapture chuckled, he too would ask that question, and it seemed that Suil was very observant, "Well the answer to that question is simple; I am the general of a mole battalion."

"Suil nodded, understanding now, the two entered an office, a desk in the middle, papers and writing tools on it, there were three pedestal one on one side of the desk, and two the other side, a window on one wall, you could see moles train if you looked outside.

Rapture took a seat on the side with only one pedestal, "Please take a seat." He said motioning for Suil to take a seat on one of the two pedestals.

Suil said nothing a sat down looking at the silver dragon who was grinning again.

Rapture chuckled, "Come on Suil, lighten up, you're no longer in that stinking cell." 

Suil only looked at him with an expression witch showed that he just did not care about anything.

"Okay, on to business, you might be wondering why you are here, well its simple, you are War Dragon, bred for war, and I am not sure if you know but Warfang is about to enter another war." Rapture spoke

"And you want me to take part of this war, due to the fact that I am a war dragon and I could be a powerful asset." Suil finished for him

Rapture grinned, already liking Suil, "Wow, you get along real fast, I like that, well what do you say."

Suil stood up from his pedestal, "If I join this war, if I help you, what's in it for me?"

Rapture smile, "All charges against you will be cleared and you would be a free dragon."

Suil took a while to make up his mind, a couple silent minutes passed until he turned his head to the Rapture, grinning, "What are my orders, General"

**Alright Suil is finally going to do what he was bred for, and there's the case with Spyro and Cynder who cant just love each other, well all that will come into play in the next chapter, until then, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter that made my day. Also Holycross9 the answer to your question that you pm me, is yes, Spyro's and Cynder's love will blossom.**

**Chapter 9: Making Up**

Suil and Rapture had entered the dragon barracks and were heading to a training court yard where they were to meet up with a captain who was to take charge of Suil. Suil was not to happy with the fact that he would be taking orders from someone, but Rapture decided to make it up for the War Dragon and make him a Dragon Knight, this position was very high rank, Dragon knights were the specialists of the Warfang's army, dragons who were vey skilled with their elements and could cause devastating results, and Suil was no doubt one of those dragons.

Rapture walked outside to one of many training yards, Suil following behind. Suil looked around and could see many dragons performing training drill of all sorts. Fire dragon doing exercises that would increase the strength of their flame, earth dragons were adding more power to their earth attacks, lighting dragons intensifying the shock of their bolt attacks, ice dragons shooting ice spikes at moving dummies, increasing their accuracy of their shot, and many more dragon doing other sorts of drills that would help them on the war to come, he also noticed that not only were they working on their elements but on their combat skills and a flying techniques.

The two dragons approached a dragon with dark blue scales, silver underbelly; the dragon had two elegant silver horns jetting out of its head, silver claws, and a silver metal spade for a tail weapon. Right now the dragon was had its back towards Suil and Rapture, the dragon was shooting blue lighting bolts at moving targets, the bolts were hitting their targets with deadly accuracy destroying them with a explosive impacts, blue electricity crackling around the destroyed target.

Suil smiled; at least he was going to be following orders from a dragon that showed a lot of skill and power. Suil and Rapture stopped a few feet away from the dragon.

"I see you have gotten better, Neveah" Rapture spoke causing the dragon to turn around.

Suil was stunned when he realized that the dragon in front of him was a female, her body showed more curves now that she was facing them, her elegant muzzle, and few feminine touch's here and there.

"Hello there Rapture, it's good to see you, and yes I agree, I have gotten better" Neveah spoke.

Rapture chuckled and looked at Suil and then back at Neveah, "This is the dragon that I wanted to add to your team."

Neveah looked at Suil and started to walk around him, inspecting his body, as if trying find any flaws with the war dragon. Suil just looked at her with no emotion, showing no weakness, just strength.

Once Neveah was finished looking at Suil she walked up to Rapture, "Do you really think that just because you bring a dragon who is well built, that I am going to except him into my team? Hmm."

Rapture grinned, "You are looking at a War Dragon here Neveah, a dragon who only knows war, combat ready, and will follow and complete your orders with out any complaint."

Neveah nodded and looked back at Suil, "That's very true, but I have also heard that War Dragons don't like to take orders, that they work solo, so how do I know he will not jeopardize my teams life's if he decides not follow my orders?" Neveah said looking at Suil who growled at her.

Suil did not like this at all, the dragoness was cute, but she was getting him on his nerves.

"Don't worry about that, he is to follow every command you give, or the charges against him will never be cleared, and will spend his rest of his life in the cells." Rapture answered.

Neveah sighed turning her head to look at Rapture, "Fine then, but he if disobeys just once I will kick of my team."

Rapture nodded, "Like I said, don't worry about." He turned to leave when he looked back at Suil and Neveah, "Oh one more thing."

"What?" Neveah asked, a little annoyed that she had to take charge of this War Dragon.

"Don't hurt him, too much." Rapture said a smile on his face as he turned around to leave.

"Oh don't worry about it." Neveah muttered in a whisper, grinning to herself.

Sentra was walking around with the Temple, looking around at the magnificent building, but thoughts of Suil would pop out. She was feeling so guilty for letting Suil be taken away, but what could she do, she was clan leader and was responsible for the members of her clan, if she didn't do what she did right now the whole clan would be out in the open were legions of apes would be waiting to ambush and wanderers.

Sentra turned around the corner when she bumped on to something. Sentra looked up to see Terrador smiling at her. She looked at him and walked around him without saying a word to him.

Terrador quickly turned around and walked up to Sentra's side, "Sentra what the matter is there something wrong?" Terrador asked concerned for Sentra.

"Nothing Terrador please, I need to be alone." Sentra stated.

Terrador looked at her with a confused face, "Did I do something, wait, does this have to do anything with that black dragon Suil?"

Sentra stopped and turned around and pressed her snout against Terrador's, "You know very well it does, he was a member of my clan, and maybe even a potential mate, but you ruined all that!"

"That was not my fault, Suil tried to attack Spyro and justice was served, plus he is three years younger than you, how was he a potential mate?" Terrador asked.

"It doesn't matter if he was three years younger or whatever, he showed me that he was willing to protect the clan, my daughter, protect **me**." Sentra said putting an emphasis on me.

"What? What do you see in him, or have you forgotten that I still harbored the same feeling I did when we were young?" said Terrador, bewildered that the one dragon that he set eyes on had a crush for a younger dragon.

"No I haven't forgotten, but my mate Reynor, took me first." Sentra stated.

"Well what a mate you have, oh wait, where is he?" Terrador asked annoyed of being remembered that he had not been able to conquer Sentra's heart in the past.

"He died with a few others defending me, my daughter, and clan from apes a few weeks ago." Sentra said sadly.

Terrador felt a pain of guilt, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of the past." Terrador said nuzzling Sentra on the neck.

"It's okay I just a little time to my own." With that said Sentra walked away towards the room she was given.

Spyro was in his room, thinking what he said to Cynder and what she had said to him. No matter how much he tried to think of something else, Cynder would be in mind the whole time. He growled and got up from hi room and walked out to the small balcony that was part of his room he let the air cool him down

"I have been a fool for acting like that to Cynder!" Spyro growled to himself.

Spyro looked at all the building of Warfang, he could see the sun already heading for the horizon, in an hour or so it would be noon.

Another image of Cynder appeared causing Spyro to growl again, "That's it I can't take it any more, Cynder my love, I am coming for you."

Spyro walked back to his room got a small pouch off a desk, he opened it to reveal a few gold coins and some silver, he closed the pouch and took it with him, leaving his room.

Cynder was in her room, she too had a balcony, she was enjoying the view, but was mainly thinking about Spyro. That smile he always had, his muscles, his body, his personality, everything about him made her want him more. Cynder was feeling a little better right now because Reyna had stopped by and talked to her when she was crying. Reyna had left only a few minutes ago, but not without telling her that Spyro would come to his senses and come to her, all she had to do was wait.

Spyro was just outside Cynder's room; he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard someone approaching the door, Spyro looked at the roses he held with his tail, inspecting them, making sure the roses were perfect. The door opened to reveal Cynder, smiling at him.

Spyro couldn't take his eyes off of her, her form, her eyes, yes those emerald eyes that sparkled with life. Cynder too was looking at Spyro's eyes, she was lost in those purple eyes that she so much loved.

"Um hi Cyn I didn't." Spyro didn't finish his sentence and just brought the roses up between them.

"Aww Spyro, there beautiful, thank you so much" Cynder said appreciation, taking the roses in her jaws, careful not to bite Spyro's tail. She motioned Spyro in and went over to small table she had and set the flowers there, turning around as Spyro closed the door behind him.

"So Spyro what brings you here?" Cynder asked.

Spyro couldn't take anymore, he was in love with the black dragoness, "Cynder I love you" Spyro said as he pressed his snout to Cynder's kissing her passionately.

Cynder enjoyed the moment, kissing him back before breaking the contact between them, looking at Spyro with loving eyes, "I love you Spyro" Cynder the pressed her snout to Spyro and kissed him with a fiery passion.

The two were happy that they were able to make up.

**Okay there you go, Spyro and Cynder are back together woot woot, and the next chapter will be the first mission Suil will undergo. Alright till next time, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here's the next chapter, and thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter 10: First Mission**

Suil woke up from a much needed rest, yesterday after Rapture left Neveah had asked him how well he could fight and before he could respond she had asked him to go a square sparring area where he had to fight waves after waves of makeshift apes, he mainly fought them with his claws, his razor sharp teeth, and tail, but didn't really used his repulsive energy element. The only time he used his element was when to many apes surrounded him, he would release an unseen energy that pushed the apes back a couple yards giving Suil enough time to regroup himself and strike back. This move surprised Neveah, she was trying to find out what Suil had done, but never asked him.

Suil got up from his bed with a groan, he was on small bed, he looked to his sides to see a lot of dragons all around him sleeping. Suil was currently in a large room were many dragons come to sleep after their hard training or drills. Suil looked at a clock that was placed on the wall on far side of the room, it was 6:00 and he needed to be at Neveah's office at 7:15. Why? He didn't know.

Suil got up, and walked outside to the training court yard which was really empty except one or two dragons who had awoken up early to practice their moves or whatever they did. Suil's stomach growled he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday when he had arrived to Warfang. He decided he would go to mess hall and eat there, and then meet up with Neveah.

Suil arrived at the mess hall that was all the other side of the barracks, when he opened the doors he entered to see only a few dragons eating; a few looked up but went back to eating.

Suil got himself a small roasted sheep, and headed to a lone table and stated eating. While eating he started to remember when he was young and was being trained to become a War Dragon. The Western Wars between the dragons of the west and gryphon's were over, but Suil was still to become a war dragon with a few others who were selected. Suil sighed, if he hadn't been asked to answer the call to become a War Dragon right now he would be and an adult wind dragon.

To become a War Dragon, you had to take a few steps; first you would be taken away from your family, to live a life of combat and never to have friends during the harsh training to come. Then the dragon would go through the legendary training to becoming a dragon, the dragon would start from a young age, 5 years to be exact, the training would become harder by the years. Then finally you would be converted into a War Dragon with magic, a ritual that took the Western Dragon a long time to create and perfect. If the ritual was performed right, your scales of whatever color they were would turn black, your claws would turn black, whatever type of weapon your tail had would be turned into a simple tail. As for the color of the ancient markings that glowed around the War Dragon's body, that was random, nobody knew how it worked, maybe had to do with the magic, or the dragon's emotions. Suil's were golden color, and his friend's Triton, was dark blue. As to where he was Suil did not have a clue.

Suil sighed once more, he really wanted to find out were his friend was, for he knew Triton could be dead, or maybe on the other side of the world. Suil looked at the clock and saw that was already 7:00. Suil took one last bite finishing the roasted sheep and left the mess hall heading towards Neveah's office.

Cynder had woken up, she then noticed something hugging her, she looked down to see a pair of purple arms wrapped around her belly. Cynder smiled remembering last night; Spyro had come to her room and told her that he loved her, the moment they kissed, yup they kissed for what seemed like hours and finally they had fallen asleep in Cynder's bed, embracing each other.

Cynder rubbed her head under Spyro's chin causing the purple dragon to wake up. Yawning, Spyro looked down and saw Cynder smiling at him; he too smiled back kissing her on the forehead.

"Good morning my love" Cynder said.

"Good morning to you too beautiful" Spyro replied, enjoying the contact with Cynder

"So you want to stay all day her on my bed or do you want to get something to eat?" Cynder asked.

"I think I rather stay here in your bed with you" Spyro answered her question.

Cynder smiled, "Okay suit yourself but I am getting something to eat." Cynder said getting up and away from Spyro's embrace and warmth.

"Wait, what? What part didn't you understand when I said that I wanted to stay here with you?" Spyro asked

Cynder giggle at Spyro, "Oh come on silly, I am hungry and so are you, so get your lazy tail up so we can get some breakfast."

"Fine, fine, let's go then." Spyro said with a smile.

Spyro got up from the bed and followed Cynder out closing the door behind him.

Sentra was entering Warfang prison compound, she was really wanted to see Suil, she wanted to ask him for forgiveness for letting him be taken away to the cells. She went up to the main desk were a black dragon stood, writing up some papers and doing the usual office business.

The black dragon saw Sentra walk up to him, "So what can I do for such a beautiful dragoness?" the black dragon said with a smile.

"Um thanks, I am actually here to see someone, he was recently sent here just yesterday." Sentra said, obvious to her that the black dragon was trying to hit on her.

"Hmm let me check, just hold on a minute" The black dragon said, turning around to check some paper work that were in the back, looking up at the recent criminals that were bought here.

"What was his or her name?" the black dragon asked still searching through the files.

"Suil" Sentra replied.

"Suil huh, let's see … aw here we are" The black dragon turned around and placed Suil's file on the desk that separated him from the visitors.

The black dragon opened up the files and read out the information, "Name: **Suil**, Gender: **Male**, Scale Color: **Black**, Element: **Unknown**, Cell Number **Blank**, Current Status: **Blank**." The black dragon read out loud a few more bits of information that the file had, "Hmm that weird is as if he was here, but he is not in this building."

"What?" asked Sentra not understanding what the black dragon had said.

"It appears as if someone came here and took Suil or worse he was executed."

"Executed!" Sentra yelled, not believing what she just heard.

"Calm down, please I get someone to check what our execution list." The black dragon went into an office nearby and started to talk someone.

Sentra was really getting nervous, she was afraid to what she might here, "_Oh please let him be okay, dear Ancestors let him be alright." _

The black dragon came out with a list and a sad face, he put a paper on the desk with a bunch of names and on the top it said the execution list, the one highlighted were the ones who were already executed. Sentra skimmed the paper and gasped when he she saw Suil's name highlighted.

Sentra's eyes started to tear up, "No, no this is not true, please tell me that this paper is false." Sentra chocked, shaking her head in denial.

The black dragon shook his head, "I am sorry that this is happening to you."

Sentra wiped her eyes with a paw and walked out the prison building, "Terrador might know why Suil was executed, he was the one who ordered him to be arrested." Sentra spread her wing and took to the skies, heading to the Temple ready to confront Terrador about the execution.

Suil opened the door to Neveah's office, as he entered he saw Neveah seated in her respected seat behind a desk. At the far corner of the room was an ice dragoness, looking at him intently.

"Ah just on time." Neveah said, gesturing to Suil to take a seat on one of the pedestals.

As Suil took a seat the ice dragoness spoke, "Hey Neveah, I thought you said that you weren't going to take in a shadow dragon on our team?" the ice dragoness asked glaring at Suil wit a hateful look, Suil growling at her.

Neveah turned her head to look at the ice dragoness, "Yes I did, but Suil here is not a shadow dragon."

The ice dragoness tilted her head in confusion, "He's not? Are you sure, his scales look really black to me."

Neveah chuckled "Yes I am sure" Neveah looked back at Suil, "I am sorry for my friend's attitude towards you, you see we were betrayed by a black dragon only a few week ago when the apes started their attacks, we almost died because of the shadow dragon's fault but that's another story."

Suil nodded before speaking, "Well then who is she?" Suil asked motioning towards the ice dragoness who was no longer staring at him with those hateful eyes he was looking just a minute ago. 

"That is Tundra, our sniper, our best sharpshooter in the team, probably in the whole army; she can hit a target 2 miles away with pin-point accuracy.

Suil once again, saluting a wing to Tundra, "It's an honor to meet you, Tundra"

"Like wise, Suil" Tundra replied though not bothering to put up a salute. She looked back at Neveah, "So if he is not a shadow dragon, then what is he?"

"A War Dragon" Neveah replied.

"A War Dragon? What is a War Dragon?" Tundra asked, never in her life has she heard about the history of the origins of a War Dragon.

"A War Dragon is a dragon bred and built for War, making almost as powerful as a purple dragon, but not too close." Neveah answered.

"So can he take on the purple dragon?" Tundra asked.

Neveah was about to answer when Suil beat her to it.

"I can challenge him and last longer in battle with one then any other dragon though his power surpasses mine; we were never bred to take on a purple dragon." Suil answered, get an "oh" from Tundra.

"All right enough of this we can chat later, what we have to do right now is get ready for the mission, and the fact that we are three dragons short, this mission might be complicated." Neveah said.

"Three dragons short?" asked Suil wondering who these other dragons were.

"Yes but right now they are assisting another squad in a scout group." Neveah answered.

Suil nodded, "Alright so what's our mission?"

Neveah pulled out a map and spread it over the desk, Tundra getting up from her spot and taking a seat next to Suil. Suil looked at the map and saw that Warfang was highlighted blue and their objective about 22 miles away witch was highlighted red.

"Okay so our mission had two objectives, clear out a town that was bombarded by heavy catapult artillery, when that objective is completed we need to find any Intel we can gather about the enemy and report back here." Neveah addressed the two dragons.

"So this is an in and out mission, sounds easy." Tundra remarked.

Suil scratched his head with a talon, "Neveah has there been any recent activities around our objective?" asked Suil not really believing this mission could be that easy.

"Nope, the cheetahs had sent their hawks out there and they brought nothing to report." Neveah answered.

Suil's eyes narrowed, "I smell a trap." Suil stated.

Neveah looked at Suil, "So what do you suggest, we leave this mission alone then?"

Suil grinned, "No I never back down from a mission, if there was a good reason then I would, and for what I suggest we do, well we could put Tundra here." Suil said pointing at a specific spot on the map, the point of his talon jut a few inches away from their target witch were a hundred yards away from the destroyed buildings.

"Why there and why me?" asked Tundra.

Suil chuckled looking at the ice dragoness, "Because you are the sniper of this team, you can provide us with cover fire if things heat up, plus are you not the best sharpshooter or was that just a total lie."

Tundra growled, "No, I will do it and prove it to you too."

Suil grinned, "Good, now as for me and Neveah we go in and flush out any hostiles that might be hiding in the ruins." Suil looked back at Neveah, "That's what I suggest we do, but you are the Captain, this is your mission so you make the call." Suil said waiting to see what Neveah will decide.

Neveah smiled, she was impressed in Suil's tactics, after all Suil was a War Dragon and was probably trained in the art of war.

"Alright we are going with your plan" Neveah said placing paw on Suil's shoulder, "Lets just hope it works if those filthy bastards are hiding there." Neveah took her paw off and walked off to the armory with Tundra following closely behind.

Spyro and Cynder had finished eating breakfast and were now walking outside the temple's gardens admiring how a small life form such as the roses and flowers could radiate such beauty.

Cynder would go up and to every patch of flowers and sniff them, taking in the wonderful scent. Spyro could only stare at Cynder, transfixed by her elegant and gracious form. Cynder caught Spyro staring at her and smiled at him. Spyro blushed knowing that he was caught staring and walked up to her and kissed her sharing a passionate kiss.

Cynder pushed Spyro on his back soon the two were rolling around the gardens trying to become the dominant of the pair. Spyro was pinned by Cynder who was on top of him; she started to kiss his chest, going up to his neck then his chin and finally ending the journey in Spyro's maw.

Spyro broke the kiss, "I love you Cyn" before kissing her again.

Cynder purred, lost in the pleasurable moment, enjoying every single moment of it. But the two stop kissing when they heard a loud roar. Cynder got off from Spyro while he stood up. They saw were the roar had come from, a green dragoness who was landing in front of the Temple.

Spyro recognized the green dragoness; she was the clan leader of the earth dragons that came with the War Dragon. "Cynder maybe we should go and see if we can help in any way."

"Alright" Cynder replied.

Sentra entered the Temple and roared once more, surprising the residents. A few members ran up to their clan leader once they recognized who roar it was, and she didn't sound too happy.

"Clan leader what's wrong, are you hurt?" a clan member asked

"Where is Terrador? I need to speak to him right this instant!" Sentra said a roar almost erupting.

"He is at the Guardian's chamber, why do you want to see him." The clan member replied who was a male dark green dragon, who was well built.

"I want to see him because he might be responsible for Suil's execution." Sentra replied in and angry tone but there were hints of sadness too. She then quickly headed towards the Guardian's chamber.

The clan member growled, they didn't take a clan member's death lightly, he was determined to rip the head off the one who was responsible for Suil's death, even if got him killed but he was willing to do anything to avenge a clan member's death. He too headed to the Guardian's Chamber.

Terrador was writing some paper work down, when a loud roar erupted, followed by a loud knock to the main double doors that led into the chamber was heard.

Terrador growled, "Who ever is causing this disturbance will not go un punished." He muttered in annoyance heading to open the door.

When Terrador opened the door he was greeted with a green snout pressing against his, pushing back into the chamber. It was Sentra.

"What's going on, what's the matter with you?" Terrador asked trying to evade the snout that was pressing hard against his own.

Sentra growled before pulling away, "What's the matter with me, you are really asking that question right now!"

"Yes I am, so calm down and speak." Terrador replied.

"This is my problem!" Sentra cried out, throwing a paper in front of Terrador.

Terrador picked up the paper and read it.

"That is the execution form, the execution of Suil, one my clan members!" Sentra yelled while Terrador read the information regarding to Suil's execution.

Terrador finished reading the paper and looked up back at Sentra. He also noticed a male dragon in his prime entering the chamber as well.

Terrador sighed, "Sentra, it had to be done, he was threatening to kill us all, and he even injured two of the prison guards to get his point out." Terrador lied. He surely didn't want anybody discovering that Suil was out of the prison and was serving the army, at least just for a while until time passes when everyone forgets what happened between the War Dragon and Spyro.

"What! Suil is not someone who strikes a person without a good reason!" Sentra argued.

"Exactly, his reason for acting the way he did in the prison was simple, he wanted out, and wanted to get revenge on the purple dragon." Terrador countered hoping that Sentra would lay off this situation that was slowly growing.

Before Sentra could reply Spyro and Cynder entered the room.

"What's going here is there anyway we could help." Spyro asked.

Sentra quickly turned on him, "You, it's all your fault!"

Spyro stepped back, surprised the dragoness showed so much aggression towards him, and he didn't even know why.

"Me?" Spyro asked.

"Yes you, if you had just forgiven him, tried to understand why he had done it, then maybe he wouldn't have been executed!" Sentra yelled.

Spyro quickly noticed who the dragoness was taking about, Suil, the dragon who tried to kill him.

"That was not my fault he took the choice too attack me" Spyro replied back.

Sentra growled, knowing that she was not going to get nowhere with this. She looked back at Terrador with hateful eyes.

"Don't you ever speak to me ever again in your life!" Sentra cried out before leaving pulling the male clan member with her, fully knowing that he was about to attack Terrador.

Terrador was half pissed and half sad, he still was in love with Sentra, but she kept going for Suil who was three years younger then her. Terrador sighed as Spyro and Cynder came to comfort him.

Suil, Neveah and Tundra were walking towards the walls of Warfang, as they walked through the city and got closer to the wall they could see the blacksmith shops already working around the clock to create a lot of armor for the Warfang army. As the trio approached the walls they could see that they were being reinforced by the earthy dragons, moles and cheetahs were already mounting more ballista's on the walls. Trebuchets were being assembled by the walls. The whole city was being mobilized for war, ready to repel any force that dared to come and invade.

Right now Suil, Neveah, and Tundra were equipped with the latest technology the mole crafters had to give. On the right forepaw of each dragon was a gauntlet that had a small yellow crystal that controlled the sound frequencies that allowed the dragons to communicate instantly just by talking in to the crystal. The crystal also had two small green and red crystals for safety purposes.

The three dragons were let out of the city were they took to the skies. The 22 miles would be covered easily if they flew. One hour past when Tundra spotted smoke coming from the ground, as they got closer to the smoke they could see what used to be a town was now in ruins.

The town was made up mostly of bricks, so it seemed that the apes used catapults to launch boulders to take down the city to ruins and then came in and burned everyone and anything in their path. The trio landed in front of the town and started to walk towards the middle of the town. There were small patches of fires that were spread everywhere as the three walked.

Suil stopped making Neveah and Tundra turn around to look at him.

"What is it Suil?" asked Tundra.

"Something's not right, Tundra you know where you need to be now move." Suil ordered getting a nod from Tundra who took off to a hill where it had a higher elevation giving a nice view of half the town.

"So what doesn't seem in place?" asked Neveah as she walked along side Suil who was turning his head everywhere as if something was about to pop out.

"There are no apes around here, you see this place was attack by a big army that was armed with catapults, if I am correct the apes should have stayed here creating this a strategic point because we are only 22 miles away from Warfang and this place provides a lot of resources for an army." Suil stated.

"Hmm so you're saying that there should be apes lurking around here?" asked Neveah

"At least some ape scouts." Suil replied

"Speaking of those bastards, there's your scouts." Neveah said taking cover in some ruins.

Suil noticed the ape's scouts and took cover as well behind a still standing wall. Suil looked trough several cracks observing the incoming hostiles.

"How many do you see?" Neveah whispered to him.

"Twenty, for now, there are two captains and the rest are scouts." Suil replied who was still looking through the small cracks.

"Alright then our objective is to take down those two captains; they might have valuable Intel for us." Neveah said, then she brought up her gauntlet up to her muzzle and radioed Tundra. "Tundra do you see any hostiles."

The yellow crystal glowed a little and a voice sounded off of it, "Yes I do, choose my targets and I will take them down." Tundra replied.

Neveah smiled, "The two captains are yours."

"Affirmative." Tundra replied.

Suil grinned, "Alright let's get this done."

**Okay there you go chapter 10, next chapter will be the fighting seen. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone that read and reviewed last chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Right Idea, Wrong Caliber **

Suil was still taking cover behind a wall looking at Neveah, waiting for her orders. The patrol force of ape were getting closer and close, making Suil wonder what was making Neveah take so long to give out the order to attack.

Neveah looked at Suil and noticed that he was ready pounce the enemy once she gave the order, she brought her gauntlet and radioed in, "Tundra you know your targets, take the shot, Suil once one of the captains are down bring all the apes attention on you, Go!"

Three seconds passed when Suil and Neveah heard a thump, Neveah looked to see one the captains with an ice spike through its throat, blood gushing out of its mouth causing it to gurgle.

Suil wasted no time and jumped out of his cover and attacked the confused apes. Suil closed in on two and with his paws he grabbed the two ape's throats and brought them down full force to the ground snapping their necks in the process. Suil smacked three apes that were advancing at him from behind using his powerful tail.

Now that the apes were distracted Neveah took the chance and ran at the dead captain and started to check his body for any vital information referring to the ape's main army position.

Suil finished another apes by closing his jaws on it's face, looking up to see the remaining apes getting to strike at him, he noticed the second captain running away from the fight and out of the town.

Quickly Suil brought up his gauntlet radioed Tundra, "Tundra! Your target is on the run take him out!"

"He won't get far." Tundra's voice sounded of the yellow crystal that was attached to the gauntlet.

Suil charged at the remaining apes with full force, using his repulsive element he slammed one of his paws sending a wave of repulsive energy through the ground witch caused the apes to lose balance. Suil use this opportunity he had created and attacked.

The ape captain was running as fast as he could, gasping and taking forced breaths when his life just ended in a swift second. An ice spike had stabbed the back of his head and had gone through his skull killing him instantly.

A blue dragoness came into view and walked up to the lifeless body. She brought up her gauntlet and radioed Neveah. "Neveah, the last Captain is taken care off."

"Search his body, I had no luck with this one, maybe you can something valuable on the second captain." Neveah replied.

"Will do" Tundra replied back and commenced to search the dead body.

There was one last ape alive who was skilled with the swords it was carrying, Suil could get close enough with out one the blades cutting him, so rather trying to find a way to get close, Suil simply charged a repulsive energy in his maw and let loose a small streak of repulsive energy witch looked like a golden beam. The repulsive beam hit the ape directly in the stomach sending the ape flying through the air and hitting a destroyed the house.

Suil smiled and walked away not even bothering to look back at the ape if it was still alive. If the repulsive attack didn't kill him witch it should, knowing the fact that the powerful energy would of broken every bone in the apes body, then the impact with the ruins should do the job.

Suil turned around the corner and saw Neveah cleaning her paws on a small puddle, getting rid off the blood and dirt. Suil's was also covered in blood, but not just his paws and claws, his chest and tail were also smeared in ape blood but he didn't care, right now he just wanted get back to the barracks and rest.

"So find anything important?" Suil asked as he watched Neveah finish cleaning her paws.

"Nope, but hopefully Tundra will have better luck." Neveah said shaking her head.

Just then Tundra radioed in, "We got a huge problem, apes, 500 strong are heading our way, but I managed to find a letter coming directly from their Commander."

"Alright move to our position and then we leave for Warfang." Neveah radioed back.

"Dam it! I've been spotted and now being engaged, I repeat I've been spotted and now being engaged!" Tundra yelled into the radio.

Suil quickly flexed himself, "Neveah get out of the town, I'll get Tundra, will be right behind you."

Neveah was about to protest but Suil had already turned around and started to run to Tundra's position.

Once Suil across the town all the way to other side he could see Tundra already engaging back at the apes. She was shooting one large icicle high into the air, right above the ape's heads and then the icicle would splits into hundreds of small icicles and fall down impaling the apes that didn't react fast enough to put up their shields for cover. This attack had good effect but was not taking out to many apes and they were advancing fast.

Suil ran up next to Tundra and grinned, "Having trouble there?"

Tundra growled, "I don't see you doing anything, how about teaching me."

Suil growled back at her but in a friendly way, "Well you got the right idea but wrong caliber."

"Uh huh" was Tundra's only response.

"Allow me demonstrate" with that said Suil charged up an energy repulsor and looked up after a few seconds he shot the ball of energy straight into the air high above the incoming apes who had paused a for a few seconds to see the ball of light in the air, when it suddenly split in to five smaller energy ball that came falling down. When the energy ball impacted the ground it created five big explosions killing everything in its destruction radius.

The whole area was filled with dust that had sprung up from the impact, and Suil was pleased with the results.

Tundra was actually impressed in the black dragon's attack, especially his element and was about to congratulate him when she saw apes coming through the dust.

Tundra looked at Suil and smiled.

Suil growled, "Don't you say anything"

Tundra smiled even more, "Looks like you also need to work on you caliber."

"Oh shut up and let's move." Suil replied back and the two dragons took to the air flying towards Neveah's position

Spyro and Cynder were both sitting infront of Terrador who was taking out some papers and stacked them up on top of the table.

"So what's this mission about?" Spyro asked.

"You and Cynder will be escorting a princess back here, and you will be assisted by an elite squad." Terrador informed.

"Were escorting a princess? What are the odds of that?" Cynder commented.

"Yes" Terrador replied.

"Wait don't royalty have their own personal escorts, the royal guard or something?" Spyro asked.

Terrador nodded, "Well yes they do, but with more ape's moving about you two can be a real help for them." Terrador said before adding, "There are two main dragons you will need to know, the princess name is Ember and the Captain of the Royal Guard is known as Flame."

Spyro and Cynder nodded understanding what their orders were, the two stood up and left for the door when Terrador called out for them both.

"You two are to meet the Elite Team at the barracks who is lead by Neveah, she will be in command so don't give her a hard time she already has a big responsibility to worry about." Terrador said.

Spyro and Cynder both nodded once more and proceeded to walk out the guardian's chamber.

Neveah was about four miles away from the destroyed town and was waiting for Suil and Tundra who had not left the town.

"Oooh where are does two? Rapture will have my tail if I don't bring that blasted black dragon back."

Just then two forms came out of the town and were flying straight to Neveah's position as they got closer Neveah noticed it was Suil and Tundra flying side by side. The two landed right in front of her who seemed to be arguing.

"Hey I am a little rusty, you try doing what I did after being incased in crystal for 50 years." Suil said to Tundra

"Oh yeah…"

"Suil! Tundra! That's enough, you two sound like hatchlings trying to fight over a scrap of meat."

Suil and Tundra became silent and looked at Neveah waiting for her to speak again.

"Alright I need status report on what you two saw." Neveah asked.

"Well it looks like we got ourselves a whole Regiment of these bastards and probably their leader a dam Lieutenant Colonel." Suil stated.

Neveah nodded and looked at Tundra, "Did you see anything?"

Tundra nodded, "Yeah, before Suil blasted the whole place with the energy or whatever it was causing the whole field to go up in dust I manage to catch a glimpse of a catapult and think they have more than one so Warfang might face another siege."

Neveah sighed, "Alright then we report back to Rapture and inform him of this, oh and Neveah let me see that note you found on that Captain."

Tundra took out a small paper from her gauntlet and handed the paper to Neveah who stated to read it.

"What does it say?" Suil asked.

Neveah finished reading it before replying, "It looks like the Scout group that we engaged was supposed to secure the town so a full force can be established."

"Then that proves it, we are in for a siege." Suil said

"More like an invasion, there probably more of those apes coming as we speak." Tundra added.

"I think that note stated that already." Suil said grinning at Tundra

"Shut up" was her reply

"Alright you two let's get going." Neveah said before launching into the air followed by Suil and Tundra.

Apes were already scurrying around the destroyed town searching for the dragons that were responsible for engaging them.

A dark black haired ape that was taller then most walked into the scene; he had a sword made out of bone strapped behind his back and light armor. Another ape walked in with a scared look in his face. His name was Fang.

"Sir… we have a problem…the scouts you send here to secure the area are dead, and it seems that the ones responsible of this destroyed town was a battalion who is now head for our main target Warfang."

Fang snorted, "Skull" Fang was in deep competition when it came to war, especially if he was against Skull, the two always tried to show who was beast at the art of war.

"That fool thinks he take on a whole city with just a battalion well he got a hell of a surprise in store for him, in the end I will be the one conquer Warfang.

**Regiment: 2000-3000 Soldiers**

**Battalion: 70-250 Soldiers**

**Phew it been a long time since I updated well here you go Chapter 11 please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Meeting up with the Team**

Neveah, Suil, and Tundra were flying towards Warfang in silence. The three still had a good four miles left.

Tundra decided to break the silence, "Hey Suil, what was that element attack you used back there."

Suil smirked, "Ha, so you interested in me, or something about me." Suil was beginning to enjoy getting on Tundra's nerves.

"No I am not! No dragoness will ever be interested in you, especially me; I simply wanted to know that element of yours, that's all." Tundra shot back.

"Oh Tundra, you've broken my heart haha" Suil said putting a paw on his heart. "Well anyways that attack was a repulsive energy."

"Okay, could you be more specific here, what the heck is repulsive energy." Tundra asked, annoyed that Suil was not being specific.

Suil sighed, "A repulsive energy is an energy that you can't see unless you give it enough power then it will take from, now this energy is capable of pushing an object with kinetic energy, but I can also overload it and cause devastating explosions ass you saw back with the apes."

"It wasn't that powerful." Tundra commented

"Better than that attack you were using" Suil countered back.

"What! You copied the method I was using." Tundra argued.

"No, I perfected it" Suil smirked at Tundra.

"Whatever, please continue." Tundra said not really wanting to hear Suil talk about her failed attempt to take out may apes with one strike.

Suil chuckled knowing that he won the argument. "What else do you want to about me hmm." Suil teased.

Tundra ignored him and asked her next question "Is there any special attack like a fury or something that you can do with that element other than the one that you used earlier, which you copied." Tundra whispered the last part.

"Well um, I charge up my paw with enough kinetic energy that when I slam my paw down on the ground a wave repulsive energy ripples through the ground, I can direct it towards my enemies and at impact it sends them flying or they lose balance, all that sort of that stuff." Suil stated.

"Sounds boring, anything else?" Tundra asked.

"Well I have one more thing but it might be too boring for you to hear." Suil said back.

"Well I am interested, mind telling me?" Neveah asked, really wanting to know what this black dragon could do.

"Thank you, at least someone is interested." Suil said smiling at Neveah and glaring at Tundra who poked her tongue at him.

"Well there is one move that want to perfect, and to do that I need to be able to charge my whole body with kinetic energy and release it, the energy has to reach a speed of 3 kilometers per second, once this energy is at that speed rate it will be able to punch a hole into just about anything." Suil said with a hint of pride.

"Too bad you can't do that, and when the hell did you become so smart, all those words." Tundra said annoying Suil.

"Shut up"

Sentra was walking towards the dragon's military barracks, she had been crying an hour ago, but now that was behind her, it was time for her to use her hidden talent, her fighting skills. She was extremely good at the art of combat but never showed it. Now that Suil was gone, the only thing on her mind was to protect her daughter and clan, so she was going to join the dragon's fighting force now that she knew that apes were mounting up a force to bring down Warfang.

Sentra was now entering the dragon's barracks and went to the main desk that was in front of her, a green dragon there was doing some paper work when he looked up and saw her.

"So what is a young, beautiful dragon doing here?" the green dragon asked.

"I am here to join." Sentra replied simply, though she was annoyed when the green dragon tried to flirt with her.

"You join, you should be using that nice body of yours for others things, if you know what I mean." The dragon said trying once again to flirt with her.

What happen next only took a few seconds Sentra had a paw gripped on the green dragon throat, her snout close to green dragon's.

"The only thing this body is going to do is kick your ass if you don't recruit me!" Sentra said in a menacing tone.

Everyone had stopped doing what they were doing and watched, surprised that a dragoness, a beautiful looking dragoness can go from sexy to menacing.

"O… okay, you let me get the pa…paper work." The green dragon said, though it was hard for him to speak with a strong paw choking him.

Spyro and Cynder were enjoying their walk with each other, looking at the city building but mostly each other.

"So Spyro what do you like about me?" Cynder asked out of the blue.

Spyro stared at her nervously, "Well, um you know, you are smart, brave, caring, beautiful and ah sexy…" Spyro trailed off as he noticed what he had said.

Cynder smiled, "Aww you think I am sexy?"

Spyro only nodded, too embarrassed to speak. The next thing that happened was so fast that it took him a while to figure out what happen. He was on the ground with Cynder on top of him licking his chest and nuzzling him all over… in public!

The bystanders were wondering if they were actually going to mate right there in front of them.

"Cyn… not here, come on let me get up everyone's watching." Spyro said in a hurry tone.

"Let them watch, let them know that it was I who mated the Legendary Purple Dragon." Cynder said seductively.

"As sexy that just sounded, you have to stop this, at least not here." Spyro said now starting to worry.

"Oh, okay but don't think you escaped my clutches, now I am hungry." Cynder said as she got off Spyro

Spyro nodded and the two intertwined tails and started to walk to the Temple.

Neveah, Suil, and Tundra were finally at Warfang and were entering Neveah's office, Neveah sat on her seat behind the desk that she had while Tundra sat down in the corner of the back room she usually laid down and Suil just stood there.

Neveah sighed and relaxed a little, happy to be done with the mission, though she knew Rapture would have new mission for her and her team.

"Well Suil, you did well today, I am happy to say that you are a good asset to the team." Neveah commented.

Suil just nodded, "Well in the situation that I am in, I think is necessary for me to the best that I can."

"Ah yes, Rapture told me… about the situation you are in, and the reason that you are here." Neveah said.

Suil just snorted, he had taken an oath, one that was false, one that he would of questioned if he had not been incased for fifty years in that blasted crystal.

"Alright then you two are free to do what you want, Suil you know the rules, must stay in the barracks at time, until your situation calms down a bit." Neveah reminded him.

"Whatever, I have to clean off all this blood of my body I look disgusting." Suil said, inspecting himself.

"Ha, you still look disgusting after you wash off." Tundra teased.

"Oh Tundra, why don't you come over here and give me a great, big, hug." Suil said as he started to walk towards Tundra who now was backing off.

"Okay Suil I was kidding… please Suil don't" Tundra was begging now that she had her back against the wall but Suil came closer, she closed her eyes waiting to feel herself get smeared with Suil body that was covered in blood, dirt, and grime. But it never happened; she looked up to see Suil smiling and then started to laugh.

"Hahaha, you should of seen your face, haha, and how you pleaded, please Suil no haha." Suil just laughed.

Tundra got up and walked past him, but not before punching him on the shoulder. Suil turned around to see Tundra walking out with her hips swaying and her head high, trying to cover up her embarrassment with her looks.

Suil looked back at Neveah, "So what are you going to do?"

Neveah sighed, "Well I have to take this note that Tundra smuggled off the dead captain to Rapture and then no doubt receive another assignment from him, so I want you to be here early in the morning, were you will also meet the rest of the team." Neveah picked up the note and started to walk towards the door.

"Does Tundra know about this?" Suil asked.

"About what? Getting up early, she does that on her own guess she is a morning dragon." Neveah said.

"No not that, I meant what happened between me and Spyro?" Suil asked, knowing that if Tundra ever found out that she would be making all sorts of joke and nonsense about his situation with the purple dragon.

Neveah smiled, "No she doesn't, but why do you care, she does like males who have a little kick, so that should be to your advantage."

It took a couple of seconds for Suil to figure out what Neveah meant, "What! I don't like her, yeah sure she has a nice body, but like her? I don't think so."

Neveah smirked, "Oh just wondering, well then I'll see you here in the morning." With that said Neveah walked off to find Rapture.

Spyro and Cynder were both eating at a table in the Temple's mess hall, Spyro having dear while Cynder ate an Impala.

Spyro looked up at Cynder and decided to start a conversation, "Hey Cynder so what do you think the Guardians have been doing, we did see Terrador today, but what about Cyril and Voltteer."

Cynder finished chewing and swallowed the delicious meat, "Well they are probably training Reyna to become the next fire Guardian, but who I am more confused as to who is where is your brother Sparx."

Spyro chuckled as memories of his brother and Cynder fighting and arguing the while time, "Don't know, he might be back at the swap, but he will probably he come when he learns that we're alive."

Cynder rolled her eyes, "Great."

"Well it seems that you two are finally enjoying each other." A voice behind them spoke.

Spyro and Cynder turned around to see the fire dragoness, Reyna walk up smiling at them.

"Reyna!" the two chimed.

Reyna chuckled as she took a seat in front of the two heroes.

"Where you been the past two days?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah, what have you been up too?" Spyro added.

Reyna smirked, "Jeeze, didn't know I would be missed so much, well if you like to know, I have been training with the Guardians and today I have been given a break."

"A break already, what you do to the Guardians, scare them?" Spyro joked causing Reyna to laugh.

"Well what you two been up too?" Reyna asked, though she could see already that both Spyro and Cynder were finally together.

Cynder grinned, "Oh the usual, walking, talking, seducing, all that type of stuff."

Spyro began blush as he heard what Cynder said while Reyna just laughed.

"Well then I leave you two…to do whatever you do in your spare time." Reyna said as she got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Spyro asked.

"To the main gates, my clan is coming, finally moving in as it's getting to dangerous." Reyna said.

"Oh no, more fire dragons." Cynder teased.

"Shut up." Was Reyna's reply.

"Hey Reyna, me and Cynder are going to be escorting a princess back here with the help of an elite team." Spyro commented.

"Great, but why you telling me this, wait you don't want me to go help do you?" Reyna asked, she really didn't want to go she was already too tired from the extensive physical training the Guardians have been giving her.

Spyro shook his head, "No, I was just wondering if you knew the princess or the captain of the Royal Guard.

"What are their names?" asked Reyna, as far she knew there were at least four kingdoms in the north but that's all she knew.

"Well the princess name is Ember and the captain's name is Flame." Spyro answered, then taking a bite of his remaining sheep.

"Oh them, yeah I do, well um Ember, she and I lets just say … we don't get along and don't ask me why, and as for Flame, well he is one good looking fire dragon, for a fire dragon at least."

Cynder smiled, "Well at least there's some good news."

Reyna smiled back, "Well I got to go bye, oh and good luck with your mission, we don't want a dead princess."

Spyro and Cynder both laughed, and waved a good-bye at Reyna as she walked out of the temple.

Cynder then looked at Spyro, "Well, I thinks its time to go to our room, and I am still not done with you" Cynder finished causing Spyro to blush as he got up as well and the two left for Spyro's room.

"So what made you want to join our military, I mean for one so young…" a silver dragon questioned.

"I am twenty-one, and as you saw today with that blasted green dragon whatever his name was, I think I am very capable of myself." Sentra spoke. Sentra was in a small room, an office from the looks of it and was being interviewed by this silver dragon Rapture.

Rapture nodded, "Hmm, yes I did, and very impressive I must say, it reminds me that dragoness can be caring and loving, but if messed with they can cause real damage."

Sentra just growled in agreement, "Yes and I have been hurt real bad and hopefully I can release all that anger."

Rapture nodded, "mind me asking what happened?"

"Yes, I do" Sentra replied with an icy tone.

"Alright then, you have your reasons, well from what I saw today, you are very skilled, so I am ranking you up to a Warrior." Rapture said, normally new recruits would be ranked as a Guard and go up from there, but this dragoness knew her stuff. 

Sentra snorted, she didn't really care as to what positioned she assigned in the army, she just needed to be able to fight, it was the way she saw that would help her cope with the loss of Suil. 

A knock came sounded at the door behind Sentra, she turned around to see a dark blue scaled and silver underbelly dragoness standing there.

"Ah Neveah, I trust everything went fine, how did your new asset to your team behave?" Rapture asked as he welcomed Neveah in.

"Yes everything went well, we got caught up in a small firefight, but we managed to smuggle some Intel on the enemy's behavior, and as for my new asset well other a few jokes… yeah he did well." Neveah reported and handed the note Tundra found from the dead captain to Rapture.

"What is this?" Rapture asked as he took the note and opened it and started to skim it.

"That is a note from a higher official ordering the captain that we engage to secure the area we went to check out." Neveah said before adding, "Also my new asset warned me that this letter meant that an army of apes might be coming to the town and locate their and he was right, no sooner the ape army stated to flush in the town and we left."

Rapture nodded, "Good, I will speak to the Guardians about this and they will inform the elders of the city as to what we should do."

"Are there any other missions you want us to do?" Neveah asked before leaving.

"Yes come here, and take this paper, it has a map attached to it with the objectives of your mission." Rapture said as he handed a pack of papers to the captain.

Neveah grabbed them and nodded before leaving.

Rapture looked back at Sentra, "Alright now about the team you'll be in."

Spyro and Cynder were finally in bed enjoying the warmth they both provided for each other. Several times Cynder tried to urge Spyro into mating, putting his libido to the limits but Spyro held out and reminded her about the mission they had tomorrow and how they had to wake up early in the morning to meat up with Neveah and her team.

"So how you think it's gonna go for us tomorrow, I have never actually escorted a princess." Spyro asked Cynder.

Cynder smiled, "don't worry my love everything will be fine, will meet up with the team, then with the princess and then bring them back here, that simple." Cynder said reassuringly, putting Spyro's head under her chin.

"Well alright then Cynder goodnight." Spyro said though he knew that the mission was far from being that simple.

"Goodnight my love" Cynder replied before finally relaxing with Spyro's head under her.

Morning came really fast for Suil, he had washed up and taken him a while to do so as the blood of the apes was dry and was really hard to scrub off but after one hour of cleaning he came out looking like a new healthy dragon, from there he went to the sleeping barracks straight to sleep.

Now he was walking again towards Neveah office, supposedly to meet her whole team, if Tundra was annoying to him, he wondered if the rest of the team would act like Tundra.

Suil rounded the next corner and entered the Neveah's office to find Neveah two other dragons. One dragon was green scaled and yellow underbelly with a fair built body and the other dragon was obviously a dragoness by the looks of her nicely curved body. Dam what it is with army having hot dragoness, there were Neveah, Tundra, and now this yellow dragoness, who had turned around looking at him.

"Ah Suil just on time, keep this up, and you'll get something out of it." Neveah commented before motioning to the two new dragons. "Suil these two are what makes up the rest of my team, this black dragon is Christos and this young lady here is Denali." Neveah said presenting the black and yellow dragon to Suil.

Denali walked up to Suil real close, "Hi, you're a cute one." Denali said walking around him, inspecting his body and wings and her muzzle was getting real close to his tail as if trying to smell his privates.

"Denali!" Neveah barked at her, causing the yellow dragons to back off the black dragon.

"Calm down Neveah, I was just trying to have some fun with the rookie." Denali replied with a grin.

"First, please try to have your fun somewhere else you're making him nervous, and two he's not a rookie he dam War Dragon and is capable of many things and that why he is my specialist in the team." Neveah said with a little angry tone, though she couldn't be all to mad at Denali she did like to flirt a lot.

"Aww I make him nervous…wait a War Dragon, what's that?" Denali asked now more interested in Suil than she was two minutes ago.

Neveah sighed, "A War Dragon is dragon who was bred for war and they come from the West, and that I know and that I am going to tell you." Neveah looked from Denali back to Suil. "Suil you got your gauntlet?"

Suil nodded and walked up to her, "Yeah I do but why the question?"

"Let me see it" Neveah ordered.

Suil lifted his paw up and showed the gauntlet which covered most of his right arm. Neveah took out a red crystal that was for healing purposes off the gauntlet and replaced it with a blue crystal.

"Okay so what is this crystal supposed to do? And how am I supposed to heal myself with a red crystal." Suil asked

"Don't worry about healing yourself, Denali right here is our medic so she carries extra crystals." Neveah answered.

Suil looked at Denali and noticed she had two gauntlets, one carrying the standard equipment like the yellow crystal to radio her team mates and green and yellow crystals for more mana or to heal herself, on the other gauntlet it carried five extra red crystals.

"And as for the blue crystal, well it has these small nanobots that were created and inserted into this blue crystal for containment by a mole named mason." Neveah said as she inspected the blue crystal if it fitted well.

"Okay but what is it supposed to do?" Suil asked again.

"This" Neveah answered simply and touched the blue crystal.

Suddenly blue energy started to seep out of the blue crystal, this blue energy was the millions and millions of small nanobots that started to cover Suil entire body. Suil started panic a little as he was engulfed by the nanobots that created this blue energy. Then there was a bright flash of light and when it died down it reveal Suil covered in Silver armor.

"Oh that cool." Christos commented.

"Wha…What happened?" Suil asked, surprise at finding himself covered in armor.

"That is the state of the art armor, a prototype but we need it so it can cover you so Spyro and Cynder don't recognize you." Neveah said.

"What those two are coming" asked Suil

Neveah nodded.

"Oh just great, I have to be in this armor for the rest of the mission, just great." Suil complained.

Tundra came in, "Um, guys Spyro and Cynder are waiting for us."

Neveah smiled, "Alright Meta Team lets go."

**Okay here's the next chapter and it looks like the next one Spyro and Cynder will find out that Suil is not dead so big surprise for them, also for Suil too do to the fact that he didn't know that his status was executed. Now I was wondering if I should have Sentra in a team that reinforces Neveah's Team and she finds out about Suil too or should I wait a little longer?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't respond to your reviews I was busy, but thank you for reviewing, it's what keeps me writing this story. Alright so last chapter we left off with Neveah and here team known as Meta Team were going to escort Ember who is a princess and they are going to be aided by the famous heroes Spyro and Cynder.**

**Now in chapter 11 I mentioned an ape regiment that is being led by Colonel Fang moving in the town so be aware of that. Also there was a part were Fang said that a (Skull) another ape a Lieutenant Colonel was leading a battalion towards Warfang so there is going to be a small battle at Warfang in which Sentra will take part in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 13: Royal Escort**

Neveah's team came out one by one from the Military barracks, Suil being last knowing that he was going to see Spyro and Cynder, the two dragons he mistakenly attacked and had lost their trust. Even though he was encased in full body armor that the nanobots provided, he still didn't want to be out there next to the two heroes, he was just going to have to stay quite during the whole mission.

Spyro and Cynder had woken up early and walked to the military barracks were they met Tundra an ice dragoness who had blue scales, white talons, normal but thick tail and blue wings. Tundra had been a nice dragon and had told them to stay put that she would have the team out in a minute. Now they were seeing the whole team file out and the dragon to come out was for some reason in full body armor which got them wondering.

"So who is the leader of this team?" asked Spyro looking at all the dragons.

"That would be me."

Spyro and Cynder saw a dragoness with dark blue scales, silver underbelly and silver talons, silver metal spade for tail and dark blue wings come up and greet them.

"I am Neveah, captain of Meta team, at your service." Neveah stated. She then looked back at her team and started to introduce them.

"Okay so here's the team, I am sure you already met Tundra our ice dragoness, she the sniper in them team so if you need a target taken out from long distance she is the dragon to talk to." Neveah said getting a smile from Tundra.

Neveah continued, "Now that young lady over there is Denali, she is likes to flirt a lot even when is not the time, but there is no better medic then her." Neveah said, while Denali gave a wink to Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder noticed that the dragoness was a rather bright yellow scaled dragoness and normal yellow wings and white talons and had a tail that reminded them about Volteer's tail.

Neveah pointed a wing towards Christos, "Now this macho man right here likes to think he's tough and all but really he is not, so don't get intimidated by him. He is our warrior in the team so he will gladly follow you into battle."

"Hey just give me some skulls to crack and I am good." Christos commented.

Spyro and Cynder were kind of amazed to see Christos, he was a black dragon, with really toned muscles that made them wonder what would happen if the managed to capture and ape and strangle the life out of it, his chest was gold, and his talons were white as well, and his tail had spear blade.

Neveah walked up to Suil and smiled before turning around to face Spyro and Cynder, putting a wing over Suil and bringing him closer to her. "Now this fella right here, well he's our Specialist of the team, you something done right, he's the dragon for the job. Now other than that I really don't know anything else about him, not even his name." Neveah said, she had warned the whole team about saying Suil's name around Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder looked at the silvered armored dragon, staring at him with confusion, as if trying to figure out who he was.

"Why is he covered in so much armor, I think he might slow us down?" Cynder stated.

"Oh don't worry about the armor, its light but strong, he might fly slower than us but not enough to slow us down." Neveah shared grinning at Suil, she could only see his golden eyes or his teeth when he opened his mouth, his paws and horns were the only other areas that the nanobots had not covered up.

"Well because he doesn't have a name, I hope he doesn't mind me calling him Rusty." Cynder said with a grin causing Tundra to burst out laughing do to the fact that she just loved annoying Suil.

Suil growled, why the hell was that dragoness naming him Rusty? His armor was new and shiny.

Neveah heard the growl and grinned at him, "Alright then I got the coordinated to where we have to meet up with the royal Guard that is escorting the princess, Meta team take to the skies." Neveah ordered.

Everyone took flight, but before Cynder joined the rest she looked at Rusty(Suil) staring at his golden eyes that seemed to be filled with energy. She felt as if she had seen this dragon before, but where? She decided to drop it and launched to sky.

Suil watched her form up with the team, and shook his head, "What have you gotten your self into this time Suil." Suil muttered to himself.

Sentra was walking on the walls of Warfang, Rapture had assigned her to a team who was ordered to stay on watch at the main gates of the city, supposively there was a regiment of apes who took hold of one the towns close by and were preparing an all out attack on the city.

Sentra sighed, the fact that there was nothing to do make her think about what had happened and what would happen. She kept on walking and saluted to any of her team members when they passed by.

Her team consisted of nine dragons including her, a normal size squad. There were four fire dragons, two electric, two earth dragons, and one wind dragon, his scales being white, and who was the captain of the team. The captain's name was Nayder, a kind dragon actually and was nice to her when she arrived and not like the other dragons she met that who tried to flirt with her. That's why she liked Suil too, because he seemed so innocent around her, too bad they didn't get to the naughty stuff.

Sentra walked up to Nayder who was standing next to cannon ready to fire as some moles were loading it up. Nayder noticed Sentra and smiled at her, "So how you liking the day?" he asked.

Sentra snorted, "Really boring, the only thing I done was walk back and forth these walls seeing the same landscape, it was nice the first time but after passing thirty times it tends to be repetitive" Sentra complained.

Nayder chuckled, "Oh come on, it can't be that bad, I mean at least its better than going out there where its dangerous right now."

"Trust me, I rather be there than here." Sentra replied as she looked on.

"Hehe, well they should have assigned you with Meta Team, you probably get what you want in that team."

"Meta Team? What are they doing that might interest me?" asked Sentra.

"Meta Team is one of the few elite squads Warfang military has, and I heard rumors of them, that they just left early in the morning with the Spyro and Cynder to go and bring some precious cargo back here to Warfang." Said Nayder before adding, "Oh and I heard they some badass in the team, though no ones know who he is except Rapture and Meta Team, and think the Guardians I am not too sure about them." 

"Oh well maybe we will find out what this precious cargo is and there friend too." Sentra replied have heartily, she lost her excitement when she heard Spyro's name, why didn't he give Suil a second chance.

Nayder shook his head, '_Looks like I am not getting through her, at least I tried." _Nayder thought.

Sentra moved up to edge of the wall and laid her head down and just watched the scenery, though it would be much better with her mate or maybe wit Suil.

Meta Team was flying in a V formation while Spyro and Cynder where flying close behind. Cynder kept on whispering to Spyro as to why they had to come, the others looked quite capable of getting a princess back to Warfang and they were going to get help from the Royal Guard which probably there were twenty of them or something.

"I know Cynder but they might end up needing our help, at least with us there will bring the morale up." Spyro replied to a very annoyed black dragoness.

Cynder replied with a huff and a mad face. Spyro could only chuckle and lick her cheek as they flew¸ he did like it when she was mad sometimes it made her look cute.

Cynder only licked back and kept on flying.

"Are we there yet?" asked Tundra

"For the last time, no, but were close." Replied Neveah who was at the tip of the V formation with Tundra and Christos to her left while Suil and Denali were to her right.

"You said that five minutes ago" Tundra complained

"That's because you keep asking that same question every five minutes" Suil cut in.

"Oh shut up, plus shouldn't be talking Rusty, you will blow your cover." Tundra teased, which was responded with a growl.

Spyro, Cynder, and Meta Team had been flying for over two hours north, but they wasted time going around the town that was taken over by the apes unseen. Now they were approaching some large mountains that were starting to come into view. Neveah's orders had said that she was supposed to wait near the Nocturn mountains.

Neveah looked at her team, "Alright lets descend by the mountains."

One by one Meta team formed a line and started to lower altitude towards the ground, with Spyro and Cynder flying together at the back. All dragons landed safely with the exception of Suil who had landed awkwardly do to the armor he was wearing, he was not used to the added weight, which this dilemma got a laugh from Tundra.

All of them started to disperse going under trees or bushes just waiting silently for the Royal Guard and their important package to arrive.

Twenty minutes past with no sign of the dragons that were supposed to be here by now getting Suil a little frustrated, he was sop bored and he was really hoping to get some action in this mission, maybe like an ambush or stand off.

"Hey Neveah you sure we are at the right place?" radioed Christos from his yellow crystal.

"Yes I am sure I got the exact coordinates" Neveah replied.

Just then Spyro, Cynder, and Meta Team heard wings flapping in the air. They looked up from their hiding spot's to see at least 15 dragons coming in for a landing.

Suil saw a red dragon who wore no armor leading the group, and then in the middle he noticed a pink dragoness with heart shaped necklace surrounded by 13 armored dragons. These armored Royal Guard had red designs on their armor making them look fierce. They all landed with a hard thud trying to intimidate anything around them, the princess was the only one who landed in a graceful form in the middle of the dragons.

"Flame where is the team we were supposed to meet here?" The pink dragoness asked the red dragon.

"I am not sure princess Ember, but I am certain they will get here soon." Fame replied.

Suil decided to show himself, coming out of his hiding the Royal Guard instinctively formed a barrier around the princess.

"Who are you?" Flame asked, not sure if this dragon with full body armor was friendly or foe.

Suil just looked at them with his golden eyes but did not speak. Neveah then appeared behind him and rest of Meta Team.

"Sorry Captain, he doesn't talk to a lot." Neveah said, "We are Meta Team, we were ordered to escort you back to Warfang." Neveah told the fire dragon.

Flame raised a wing causing the Royal Guard to lower their stances, but not too much, just enough for them to be ready.

Neveah smiled, "We also brought Spyro and Cynder along for back up." When Neveah said that Spyro and Cynder walked up next to Meta Team and lowered their heads, showing manners to the princess.

Before anything else could happen, a loud horn sounded of the distance.

"We've got company!" Cynder shouted

The apes had followed them.

**Alright, so next chapter is going to get crazy, Spyro and Cynder will find out who this armored dragon with golden eyes is, Sentra will take part in a siege, and the Royal Guard will be fighting alongside Meta Team to protect the princess.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay it's been a long time since I last posted so sorry for the long wait.**

"Christos, Rusty, I need status report on the enemy, go!" Neveah ordered.

The Meta members nodded and took off towards the direction where the sound of the apes war horn sounded.

Neveah looked at the captain of the royal guard, "Flame we need to head up the mountain where we can have advantage."

Flame looked at her, "Can't we just fly over them, it will be a lot easier." Flame suggested.

"Negative, at least not until Christos gives me enough information on the apes, for all we know the apes can be carrying ballista's that they can use to take us down." Neveah informed Flame.

Flame nodded and started to order his royal guard to form a defensive position around Princess Ember and escort her towards the mountain to higher ground.

"Spyro, Cynder, you two form up behind the royal guard, I need you to be ready drive back or hold off any scouts the apes might send." Neveah told them. She then looked at Tundra, " Alright girl, you go set up a sniping position where you think is good, Denali you are with me." Neveah said, this was going to get interesting.

Tundra saluted with her wing and took off in search for a sniping point, while Denali had a worried face.

"What's wrong Denali?" asked Neveah noticing the worried face on her friend.

"It's the boys, shouldn't we wait for them just in case they get in to trouble?" asked the yellow dragoness.

"Hmm, someone is worried about a certain dragon, and just met Suil so that leaves Christos." Neveah said with a grin on her face.

Denali blushed, Neveah was right, she was worried for Christos safety, "Yeah, I guess."

Neveah put a paw on her friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, they will be fine." Neveah reassured the yellow dragoness, "But we got a princess to protect." With that in mind, the two dragonesses ran to group up with Royal Guard.

Spyro and Cynder were walking right behind the royal guard, the two didn't expect these event to occur, they thought they it was going to be an easy mission, meet up with princess and escort her back, but then again, they were asked to come.

A whole regiment of apes were heading towards the Nocturn Mountains. An ape scout had spotted a squad of dragons heading out from Warfang and went to inform Colonel Fang. At first the Colonel Fang dismissed it, but then he remembered that Lieutenant Skull was already heading towards Warfang's walls with a battalion to attack, rather foolish move but it gave Colonel Fang a chance to use his forces to pursuit the squad of dragons, who knew maybe they got lucky and they find a hidden dragon army. That was couple hours ago, and Fang was right, his apes scouts had seen the squad of dragons meet up with more dragon close by the mountains and had blown a war horn to give the position of the dragons.

Christos and Suil were hiding behind a line of trees, Suil had deactivated his nano built armor so he could use his black scales as cloak by sticking to the shadows that the tress provided while Christos used his shadow element to disappear under the ground and look like a moving shadow.

The two dragons watched as the force of apes moved in unison through the trees though they were kind of spread out due to the some trees being in the way.

Christos looked at Suil from his hiding place, "Yo, Suil, so what you think." Christos whispered to Suil.

Suil smirked, "I think there is whole shit load of apes, I say a regiment, at least 2000, 3000 strong." Suil whispered back.

"Damn, that's too many, even with the help from the royal guard, Spyro and Cynder." Christos commented. He pressed the yellow communicating crystal activating it causing it to glow yellow, "Captain, Suil say's there at least 3000 strong apes, there's too many for us to handle, I suggest we go around them before they surround us and make us take a stand." Christos radioed.

A couple seconds past when the reply came, "I hear you, alright I you two to come back and regroup with us we can head out, out." Neveah ordered.

The yellow crystal stopped glowing indicating the contact cut off, "Alright you heard the captain, lets head out." Christos said as he turned around.

"How many do you think we can pick off?" Suil asked.

"What?" Christos said, turning around to look at Suil with a confused face.

"You know what I mean; a little surprise attack wouldn't hurt anyone, at least not us." Suil said a grin appearing on his face.

Christos smiled, "Hehehe, I love where you are going with this."

Sui'ls grin turned into an evil one as his ancient markings reappeared, glowing bright gold.

The whole dragon group reached the high grounds of the mountain and turned around to look at the landscape that was overtaken by the forest, a sea of trees when an explosion erupted close by causing some trees to be destroyed, debris of dirt and wood flying out every, finally smoke rising in the middle of the whole destruction.

Everyone was stunned, that was something they were not expecting.

"What was that, who did that?" Ember said frantically.

Neveah shook her head, she had a good feeling who was responsible, she used her yellow crystal to contact Christos, "Christos, was that you and Rusty." Neveah asked, remembering to call Suil by his nickname because Spyro and Cynder where just a few feet away from her.

Her response came in with short breaths, "Um yeah, um just a little improvisation, but don't get mad it was all Suil's idea, he force me into doing so." Christos said, Neveah shook her head as she heard Suil shout 'Hey' from the background.

"Just get your tails back here asap." Neveah scolded and turned around to Flame, "Flame mark our position."

Flame signaled a Royal Guard, the guard looked up a shot a flare high up in the sky so the two Meta members would see where they were positioned.

**Warfang Walls.**

Sentra walked back and forth on top of the battlements forth the twelfth time and finally got fed up in doing so and just walked to the edge of the wall and looked at the landscape in front of her. Her shift would be over in thirty minutes and finally she would be able to return to her daughter and go to sleep.

"We've got contact!" shouted yellow dragon.

Sentra stood up fast and straightened herself, her eyes skimming for the enemy.

"Five miles in front of us." Another dragon shouted.

Sentra finally spotted the apes as they marched closer. Nayder ran up next to her and looked at the force that was heading straight for Warfang.

"Looks like a battalion, 700 or more." The white dragon estimated, "Not so good odds are against them." Nayder commented.

"So what's plan captain?" asked Sentra.

"We wait and see what they're up too." Nayder said as he calmly waited for the apes to make their move.

**Nocturn Mountains**

Christos and Suil regrouped with Meta Team and the Royal Guard as they were preparing for combat, though Suil could see many of the Royal Guard was nervous.

Christos walked up to Neveah, "We are attacking?" getting a nod from Neveah.

"That's right, if we can cripple them, we will have a better chance flying around without any resistance" Neveah said.

Christos nodded, at least he was going to crack some skulls.

"Christos!"

Christos turned around to be hugged by Denali, who then started inspecting him trying to see if he was injured.

"Christos, are you alright, you're not hurt, I saw the explosion." Denali asked.

"Yeah, Yeah I am fine." Christos said, making Denali give a sigh of relief.

Neveah walked up Suil who was now back to wearing his nano suit armor, "You okay Suil, everything alright." Neveah asked, though she didn't know why she was acting so caring for him.

Suil nodded, "Yeah, I am good to go."

Just then Spyro and Cynder walked up to them, "Neveah many of the Royal Guard overheard your talk with Christos and heard him mention 3000 thousand apes and now they look worried." Spyro commented.

Neveah sighed, "Well yo…" but she was cut off by a beeping from Suil's Gauntlet.

Suil brought up hi Gauntlet to see the blue crystal that released and held the nanobots that created armor flashing and making a beeping sound.

"What wrong with that crystal?" asked Cynder.

Then the unexpected happen, automatically the nanobots started to disengage and crawl back to the blue crystal slowly revealing the War Dragon, the nanobots retracted themselves starting from the tip of the tail leaving the face for last. When nanobots finished removing themselves from Suil body, Spyro and Cynder were shocked, this dragon, Suil, was supposed to be executed, dead, that's what Terrador and that other green dragoness Sentra had said.

Suil chuckled at the faces that Spyro and Cynder were displaying, "Well there goes my undercover, alright time combat." With that Suil started to walk away, but for a moment he looked over his shoulder and looked at Spyro, "Oh I am not done with you." Suil mentioned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Spyro asked defensively.

"Because of you I have to serve Warfang's military until this war is over, and who knows when that will be." Suil said angrily.

"You attacked him, so it's was your own doing that got you in this mess." Cynder added in Spyro's defense.

"I already told you it was a misunderstanding, I thought Spyro here, was Malefore, and I was ordered to kill him." Suil growled.

"Neveah the ape forces are here!" Flame shouted.

Suil growled and turned around heading towards the Royal Guard, he didn't want to waste his time bickering when 3000 apes were at his doorstep.

Spyro sighed, getting a lick on the cheek by Cynder relaxing him as they followed Neveah and Suil back to the group.

Suil looked at the Royal Guard and the princess, he could smell their fear, not a while ago they were acting all tough, ready to defend the princess, but now he could smell the fear on them. The one who kept his cool was their Captain, Flame.

Suil walked up in front of the Royal Guard, "Alright you pathetic excuses for a dragon, get up and prepare to hold this ground!" Suil shouted, but the Royal Guard didn't move, they were confused to who this dragon was.

Suil growled loudly, "I SAID GET UP AND PREPARE FOR COMBAT!" Suil shouted more aggressively, and to look more intimidating he let his ancient markings reappear.

This got them to get up and move.

"Alright you lizards, form up a firing line and get ready to burn them and then burn the ashes!" Suil shouted witch made Royal Guards morale boost up and form a line, ready to repel the enemy.

Flame joined the firing line as did Meta team, while Spyro and Cynder stayed back to protect Ember.

Suil smiled, this was going to get good.

**Alright there you go, and thanks to all who read and those who reviewed.**


End file.
